iTame the Shrew
by Fiddlegirl
Summary: iCarly combines with Shakespeare's The Taming of the Shrew! What will happen? SEDDIE! PLEASE READ! Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

{A/N: Hi guys! This is a new story of mine. If you don't like Shakespeare, well try to read it. I have it in modern talk, which is always good. Okay, so if you know the story of The Taming of the Shrew, then you are familiar with the characters. Here is a quick character list to help you guys out.

Sam – Katherine

Freddie – Petruchio

Spencer – Baptista

Carly – Bianca

Lucentio – Lucentio {I decided to just create the guys into the Seattle world}

Tranio – Tranio {Same thing with Lucentio}

Gibby – Gremio

Lewbert – Hortensio

Grumio – Grumio {same thing with Lucentio and Tranio}

Biondello – Biondello {same thing with Lucentio, Tranio and Grumio}

Well, I hope you like the "casting." I really hope you like this story. I am in this play right now. I play Rosaline, who will be introduced later on in the story. I decided to write this story because I really like this play. I really like the story and I just wanted to try combining it with iCarly. I hope you like it. Well, I will let you get started on reading it. I really hope you like it. Oh, one more thing I just have to say! My birthday is this Thursday! YEA! Happy reading!}

TRANIO'S POV

Lucentio and I enter the Bushwell apartment plaza.

"Well, Tranio, here we are in Seattle. You know how I've always wanted to be here. Why don't we settle here for some time? I'm here to study. I'm going to study ethics and philosophy," he says. I nod my head.

"Pardon me, Lucentio. I'm always in agreement with you about everything and I'm glad you're going to study philosophy. You should practice your logic as you chat with friends. Use music and poetry to excite your senses. There's nothing to be gained from things we take no pleasure in. What I'm saying is that you must study what you most enjoy," I say. He nods his head.

"Thanks, Tranio. That's really good advice. Now if only Biondello, my servant, could get here, we could find a new place to stay where the friends we will make can visit. Wait! Who are all of these people?" he asks me. I turn around and see a group of people enter the lobby. I don't know who these people are.

"Maybe it's a parade to welcome us to Seattle," I say. Lucentio and I hide behind a desk in the lobby.

SPENCER'S POV

I am walking into the lobby with Sam and Carly. Gibby also follows us for some strange reason. I turn and see Lewbert enter the lobby. Oh, great. I don't want to start another conversation with him.

"Spencer, I want to talk to you," he says. I roll my eyes. Gibby looks up at me.

"We both want to talk to you," he says. What is going on?

"We want to talk to you about Sam and Carly and marriage," Gibby says. I hold up my hands. This is crazy.

"Enough! I've already had this discussion with you both! You can't influence me on this point. You know how I feel. I'm not determined to allow my younger sister to marry until I have a husband for Sam. Therefore, if Gibby or someone else wants to date Sam, they can," I say. I don't Carly to get married until Sam gets married. Is that too much to ask? Carly already has boys lined up to marry her. Sam has nobody. I feel really bad for her. If only Freddie…well…

"She's too much for me. How about you, Lewbert? Are you still interested in marrying someone?" Gibby asks Lewbert. Ewww! Lewbert can't marry Sam! That's gross in Spencer's mind! I mean…it's gross in my mind!

"Spencer, is it your intention to humiliate me in public? You want to show me off like a whore in front of these suitors?" Sam asks me. I look at her gravely. I don't like that language she just used!

"Sam, watch your mouth," I say.

"We're not suitors, that's for sure! Well, not until you improve your temper, young girl!" Lewbert shouts. I don't understand why Lewbert is involved in this. Lewbert is disgusting.

"Don't worry, I couldn't care less. The only possible interest I could take in you would be to hit you on the head with a stool, paint your face with blood, and make a fool out of you," Sam says. I glare at her. She's so mean to people, but she makes me giggle.

"Make the good Lord keep me safe from all women like her!" Lewbert shouts.

"Me too, Lord!" Gibby shouts. Sam rolls her eyes and laughs.

I notice Tranio talking to Lucentio. I can't hear what they're saying though.

"Carly, go upstairs. Don't be unhappy, Carly. You know I love you very much and I will find a proper boy for you to marry sometime," I say. Carly smiles and looks at Sam.

"What a spoiled little brat. She'd make herself cry now, if she could think of a reason," Sam says. Something happened between Sam and Carly a few weeks ago. I don't know what happened, but it wasn't good. They haven't been the same since then. I really hope they work it out. They used to be best friends. They were like sister, which is why I care about Sam so much. She's like my little sister. I have to find a boy for her to marry. I just have to.

Carly looks at Sam and frowns.

"Sam, be happy in my unhappiness. Gibby and Lewbert, I will obey you both as much as I can. I will go upstairs and read my books and listen to music. I will practice my instruments," Carly says.

"Spencer! Will you really be this awful? I regret that our goodwill can cause Carly to be unhappy," Lewbert says.

"Why are making her go upstairs because of Sam, who is sent from hell? Why does Carly have to be punished for Sam's actions?" Gibby asks me. I hold up my hands.

"Guys, I've made my decision. That's all there is to it. Carly, go upstairs," I say. Carly runs into the elevator and goes upstairs. I turn to look at Lewbert and Gibby.

"Carly is fond of music now. She plays her instruments and she reads poetry. I plan to hire live-in tutors for her. If either of you knows anyone who would do the job, send him upstairs to my apartment. I'll pay well for good teachers. Well, bye guys! Sam, you may stay down here. I have things to talk about with Carly," I say. I turn around and smile at Sam. I run into the elevator and go upstairs.

GIBBY'S POV

Sam glares at us.

"Stay down here? I don't think so! Why should I be told when to come and go? No. I won't stand for this treatment. I'm going. I hate you both," she says. She pushes us both and runs out of the lobby. I look after her. Sam used to be a better person. That was before Freddie left. He left Seattle and went to Chicago. After our high school graduation, things changed for everybody. Carly went to college. Sam didn't go to college. Freddie left Seattle and went to college in Chicago. I haven't seen Freddie since our high school graduation. If he could only see Sam now…..

"Sam can go straight to hell! She offers nothing anyone wants. Lewbert, our desire to be married isn't so great that we can't wait this out patiently. It's tough on both of us, but I guess we'll live. So long, Lewb. But, to prove my long for Carly, I'm going to see if I can find a good tutor to give her lessons in the things she enjoys. If I do, I'll send them to Spencer," I say. Lewbert nods his head.

"I'll do the same thing. But wait, don't go just yet. Gibby, I know we've never exactly been friends or allies, but it might be in both of our interests, if you think about it, to put our heads together about one thing. That is, if we ever want to return to being rivals for Carly's love," he says. I still can't believe it that Lewbert is in love with Carly. He's old enough to be her father. That's disgusting, but oh well. I guess love can be weird. I just hope Carly doesn't ever fall in love with him. She can do better than that. Like me!

"And that would be?" I ask him.

"To find a husband for Sam," he says. I stare at him. He's crazy. A guy would be insane if he wants to marry Sam!

"A husband? You mean a devil!" I shout. He shakes his head.

"I mean a husband," he says. I shake my head.

"I say a devil. Do you really think there's a man foolish enough to marry into hell?" I ask him. He shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't know. Just because we wouldn't want to put up with her tantrums, that doesn't mean there aren't guys who would, if we could find them. Guys who would take her will all of her faults, provided there were enough money involved," he says. I shrug my shoulders.

"I don't know. All I know is _I'd _rather go through a public whipping every morning than put up with Sam," I say. Well, Sam could beat me anyway. Grr…that girl scares me so much.

"The two choices are about equal, it's true. But come, since we must be friends in the face of this new obstacle, let's work together to find a husband for Sam. This will free Carly to have a husband too. Then, we can go back to fighting with each other. And may the best man win. What do you say, Gibby?" he asks me. I stare at him. I nod my head.

"Agreed. This imaginary suitor for Sam, well I would buy a brand new car in Seattle for him come quickly. I want him to woo her, marry her, take her to bed, and rid the house of her. Let's go," I say. Lewbert and I both walk out of the lobby and begin to search for the future husband for Sam.

TRANIO'S POV

I look at Lucentio.

"Lucentio, is it even possible for someone to fall in love so quickly?" I ask him. He nods his head.

"Tranio, until it happened to me, I never would have thought it was possible. But now I confess in you, Tranio. You are to me what Anna, Dido's sister, was to the Queen of Carthage. I confide in you. I tell you, Tranio, I'm on fire, in agony. I'll die if I can't have Carly as my wife. Advise me, Tranio, because I know you can. Help me. I know you will," Lucentio says. It's true. My good friend, Lucentio, is in love with Carly Shay.

"Lucentio, this isn't a time to lecture you. The heart won't be reasoned with. You know that. If love has touched you, love has touched you. End of story. But, as the Roman Terence advises, now that you're captive, it's time to but back your freedom at the lowest possible cost," I say. I want to help him win Carly. He loves her so much.

"Yeah, you're right. Please, go on. I feel better already. I know you have more good advice to offer," he says.

"Lucentio, you were so focused on the girl herself, I wonder if you missed the main point here," I say. He shakes his head violently.

"Oh no! No! I saw her sweet and beautiful face," he says. I stare at him and shake my head.

"That's all you saw? You missed the part where her friend, Sam, began to scold her and made such a ruckus that human ears could hardly stand it?" I ask him.

"Tranio, I saw her coral-pink lips move and perfume the air with her breath. I saw nothing in her except what is virtuous and lovely," he says.

"If you love this girl, it's time to figure out how to win her. The way things stand, her best friend is so curst and difficult that her best friend's brother, Spencer, can't wait to get rid of her. But until he does, your sweetheart is grounded, locked up at home and not allowed any suitors," I say. He shakes his head.

"What a cruel brother he is! Still, did you notice how ready he was to hire good tutors for Carly?" he asks me. I nod my head. I noticed everything.

"I did. Oh! I've got it!" I shout. Lucentio looks at me and smiles.

"I think I've got it too!" he shouts. I smile at him.

"I bet we're thinking the same thing," I say. He smiles and pat my shoulder.

"Tell me your idea first," he says.

"You will pretend to be a teacher and offer to teach Carly. Is that what you were thinking?" I ask him. I think my idea is amazing.

"It is. Do you think it will work?" he asks me. I shake my head.

"No, not a chance. You're supposed to be here in Seattle studying. So, who would fill in for you?" I ask him. He shakes his head.

"Enough! Don't worry. I have it all figured out. No one has seen us yet, and no one knows what we look like. You will be me, Tranio. You will live in my house, instruct my servants, and do everything in my place. I, meanwhile, will impersonate some other guy. That's the plan. Take off what you're wearing and put on my hat and cloak," he says. I take off my clothes and hand them to him. He hands me his clothes and hat. I change and smile down at myself. This is weird.

"Oh, here comes Biondello. Biondello, where have you been?" Lucentio asks him.

"Where have I been? Where are you? Has Tranio stolen your clothes? Or, have you stolen his? Have you both stolen each other's? Please, tell me what's going on?" he asks us. Lucentio motions for him to come toward us.

"Come here. It's no time for jokes. Tranio and I have traded clothes to save my life. I…killed a man in a fight and I'm….worried someone saw me. While I make my escape, I need you to wait on Tranio as though he were me. Do you understand?" he asks me. What is he talking about? He's lying. Wait…okay. I get it now.

"Of course, sir," Biondello says.

"You're not to utter a syllable of Tranio's name. Tranio is now Lucentio," Lucentio says.

"Lucky for him. Wish I could say the same," Biondello says.

"I'd second your wish if it automatically meant that Lucentio could have Spencer's little sister, Carly. This is for your master's sake, not mine. So, watch your step when there are other people around. When we're by ourselves you can call me Tranio. Everywhere else, address me as Lucentio," I say. Lucentio grabs my hand.

"Tranio, let's go. One last thing, and this is to up to. You'll have to woo Carly like the rest. Don't ask why. Just true me on this. I know what I'm doing," he says. He grabs my hand and we all walk out of the apartment building and into the lovely city of Seattle.


	2. Chapter 2

{A/N: OKAY! Another chapter for you guys to enjoy. I hope you like this story. I like it because it helps me with the play I'm in. The play is two weeks away! AHH! YEA! I'm really excited! Okay, what else? That's about it. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Happy reading!}

FREDDIE'S POV

I am standing near my car in Chicago with my servant and friend, Grumio. I smile at my surroundings.

"Well, good-bye Chicago! I'm off to visit my friends in Seattle-particularly my good friends Carly and Sam. Let's go, Grumio," I say. We both drive to the airport. I smile and climb aboard on our plane. I look out the window as the plane ascends into the air. I look at Grumio. He's asleep, as usual. I grab a newspaper and begin to read.

In four hours, we arrived in Seattle. I arrive at my old apartment building. I smile up at it.

"I believe this is Bushwell Plaza. Grumio, why don't you knock?" I ask him. He looks at me. I know this will make Lewbert angry, but I don't care.

"Knock, sir? Whom should I knock? Has anyone offended your worship?" he asks me. I shake my head.

"Moron! I'm telling you to make a fist and pound," I say. He's so stupid.

"Really, sir, I hardly think it would be appropriate for me to pound you," he says. I shake my head and stare at him.

"Moron, we are at my old apartment building. We're at the front door. Now, put your fists to work, or I'll put mine to work on your head!" I shout. He looks shocked and scared.

"My master is being difficult. If I do as he asks, I think I know which one of us will be sorrier-and it's not going to be him," he says. What is he saying? Gosh! He makes me so mad. Can't he just do what I tell him to do?

"What are you standing there for? If you won't knock, I'll ring- and you'll be singing along in falsetto!" I shout. I grab him by his ears.

"Help! Help! My master has gone mad!" he shouts.

"Next time maybe you'll knock when I tell you, punk kid!" I shout. Lewbert runs out of Bushwell Plaza. He stares at us. He looks mad and confused.

"What's going on here? Oh, oh my! If it isn't my old friend, Grumio – and my dear friend, Freddie! How's everything in Chicago?" he asks me. He thinks I'm his friend? Oh well. Lewbert is still weird.

"Lewbert, have you come to break up the fight?" I ask him. He nods his head.

"Get up, Grumio. We'll settle this quarrel," he says. Grumio crosses his arms across his chest.

"I don't care. If this isn't legal justification for me to leave his service, I don't know what it is. He tells me to knock him, pound him, and put my fists to work on him. Well, I ask you, was that any way for a servant to behave toward his master- especially when he's clearly a bit crazy? I wish I _had_ hit him. I think I'd feel a lot better," Grumio says. I stare at him.

"He's a worthless dog, Lewb. I told him to knock at the front door because I wanted to tease you, and for the life of me, I couldn't get him to do it," I say. Grumio shakes his head.

"Knock at the front door? Oh, for Pete's sake! Didn't you clearly say, "Knock," "pound," and "put your fist to work"? Now you say it was "Knock at the front door"?" he asks me. I stare at him. He's usually a good servant, but he's annoying today. I sometimes call him my friend, but no right now.

"Grumio, either leave or shut up. I'm warning you," I say. Lewbert put his arm on my shoulder.

"Easy, Freddie. I'll vouch for Grumio. It's terrible- you two fighting! Faithful, funny old Grumio! You guys go way back! Now, my dear friend, what lucky wind blows you in from Chicago?" he asks me. I smile at him.

"The wind that scatters young men throughout the world, encouraging them to seek their fortunes some place other than home, where there's little to be found in the way of experience. But to be brief, Lewb, the situation is that my boss, Antonio, fired me. I have to set off into this crazy world to see if I can marry well and make a good life for myself. I have money and property at home, so I'm off to see the world," I explain. Lewbert smiles and stares at me.

"Freddie, I know where you can find a shrewish and unpleasant wife. I doubt you'd thank me in the end, but she's rich, all right, very rich. But, you're too good a friend for me to wish her on you," he says. Who is this person he's talking about? I want to see her.

"Lewbert, good friends like us can get by on a few words. If you can find a woman rich enough for me- because money is all I look for in a wife- let her be as ugly as Flotentius's love, as old as the Sibyl, and as bad-tempered as Xanthippe. It wouldn't matter one way or the other. I've come here in search of a rich wife. If I find a rich wife in Seattle, I'll have found a good wife in Seattle," I say. Grumio leans over to Lewbert.

"He's certainly frank, isn't he? Give him enough money and he'll be happy with a puppet, a paper doll, or a diseased old hag without a tooth in her head. If she's got money, what does it matter?" he asks Lewbert.

"Freddie, since we've talked this far, I may as well carry on with what I mentioned purely as a joke. I can help you find a wife who's rich, young, beautiful, and reared in a manner fit for a man. Her only flaw, and it's a big one, is that she's unbearable, a total witch, so much so that I wouldn't think of marrying her myself, not even if I were in a worse fix than I am, not for a whole goldmine," Lewbert says to me. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Hush, Lewb. You don't know what money can buy. Tell me her father's name. That's all I need. I will go after her even if her scolding is as deafening as thunder in an autumn rainstorm," I say.

"She spends most of her time with Spencer Shay. She doesn't have a father. Her mother is horrible. That's probably why she's horrible too. You know Spencer. He's a pleasant man. Her name is Samantha Puckett. She's famous in Seattle for her scolding tongue," he says. Sam? Sam Puckett? I can't believe this? Sam isn't a witch. She wasn't a witch when I left Seattle to go to Chicago? She was my friend. I can't believe she changed.

I have to pretend I don't know her. I have to see Sam.

"I….uhh….I don't know her. I know Spencer though. I won't sleep until I Sam. So, I hope you forgive me for cutting this conversation so short, unless you want to come with me," I say. Grumio runs over to Lewbert.

"Please! Let him go while he's in the mood. Lord! If she knew him as well as I do, she'd realize how little effect a scolding has on him. At best, she may come up with nine or ten abusive things to call him. That's nothing. Once he starts on her, he'll rant and rave on an epic scale. In fact, if she even tries to face him down, he'll throw out a figure of speech that so disfigures her she'll have no more eyes to see. You don't know him, sir," Grumio says.

"Wait, Freddie, I shall go with you. My own "wealth" is in Spencer's keeping. His little sister, Carly, is the jewel of my life. He keeps her hidden away from me and other rivals for her hand in marriage. He finds it so incredible that any man will ever come to date Sam. Spencer has therefore issued a plan: no one can date Carly until Sam, the shrew, finds a husband," Lewbert tells me. I stare at him. Wow. This doesn't sound like Spencer at all. Why has everyone changed? Have I changed too? I'm so confused.

"Sam the shrew! That's the worst thing you can call a woman," Grumio says. I nod my head. That is awfully mean to say about Sam. Sam isn't a shrew. She can be mean to people, but she does have a soft side.

"Now, Freddie will help me out. You will present me to Spencer as a schoolmaster for Carly. I'll disguise myself in a type of costume. In the costume, I'll be able to spend time with her alone, which will give me plenty of opportunities to date her," he says. That's disgusting. Why does Lewbert want to date Carly? That's so gross.

"Oh, very nice! See how the young folks conspire to fool the old folks!" Grumio shouts.

Gibby arrives at Bushwell Plaza with a man I don't know.

"Master! Who are these people?" Grumio asks me. Lewbert puts his hand on Grumio's shoulder.

"Hush, Grumio. It's my rival for Carly. Freddie, let's stand over here for a while," he says. He leads down the sidewalk.

GIBBY'S POV

"Okay, I reviewed the list of books. But listen to me. I want them very handsomely bound—only books of love, make sure of that in any case. And see that you give her no other lessons. Do I make myself clear? Over and above what Spencer pays you, I'll tack on a bonus. Take these notes, too. And make sure they're pleasantly perfumed. The lady they are meant for is sweeter than perfume itself. What are you planning to read her?" I ask Cambio. {A/N: In the play, Lucentio disguises himself as Cambio. Cambio is Lucentio. OK? Everyone with me? Good….}

"Whatever I read her, you can be sure that I'll plead the case for your love as strongly as if you yourself stood there before her—and perhaps even a bit more successfully than you would do, sir, seeing as you're not a scholar," Cambio says. I stare at him. He's very confusing.

"Oh, what an excellent thing this learning is!" I shout.

FREDDIE'S POV

"Oh this moron, what an ass it is!" Grumio shouts. I look at Grumio and glare. I don't like it how he cusses all the time. My mom always told me to never cuss.

"Silence!" I shout at him. He looks at me and smiles.

"Grumio, hush! God save you, Gibby," Lewbert says. Yes, Gibby, God save you, my friend. I've missed you so much!

Gibby turns around and sees us. He smiles and runs over to us.

"Good to see you, Lewbert. Do you know where I'm going? To Spencer Shay's apartment. I promised to look into schoolmasters for Carly, and luck has led me to this young man, perfectly suited in learning and fine manners, well read in poetry and other books—all of them good, I assure you," Gibby says. Gibby has changed too. Everyone has changed! Everyone but me….

"That's great. And I have met a gentleman who promises to help me find a good music tutor to instruct our lady love. I wouldn't want to fall behind in my devotion to my beloved Carly," Lewbert says. Gibby stops smiling.

"My beloved. My actions will prove that," he says. I stare at him. So, Gibby is in love with Carly? Wow. I never would've expected that. Whatever happened to Tasha?

"As his moneybags shall prove," Grumio says. I look at him.

"Gibby, this is no time to compete over how deeply we love Carly. Be nice and listen to me a moment, and I'll give you a piece of news that's equally good for both of us," Lewbert says. He turns to me. I smile and look at Gibby. Gibby just stares at me. Does he not remember me? Lewbert puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Here is a gentleman I happened to meet who, if we can come to an arrangement that would be to his liking, is willing to undertake to woo fierce Sam—yes, even willing to marry her, if the price is right," he says. I smile at Gibby. Gibby stares at me. His eyebrows go up with shock.

"That's good, if he'll really do it. Have you told him all of her faults?" Gibby asks Lewbert. I shake my head.

"I know she is a hateful, brawling scold. If that's all, men, I see no problem," I say. Gibby stares at me. How can Gibby not remember who I was? Do I not look the same? I haven't changed, or maybe I have?

"No? Tell me where you're from," Gibby says. I push my hair out of my face.

"Born in Seattle. I live in Chicago now. My father's dead, and his fortune is mine now. I hope to see good days—and many of them," I say with a smile. Gibby stares at me with shocked eyes.

"Sir, such a life with such a wife is unlikely! But, if you the stomach for it, you'll have all the help from me you need. Do you really mean to go after this wildcat?" he asks me. I stare at him.

"Do I mean to go on breathing?" I ask him. Grumio steps up.

"He'll woo her or I'll hang her," he says. I glare at him.

"Why did I come here if not for that? Do you think a little burst of noise can intimidate me—I, who have heard lions roar? I, who have survived storms at sea where the winds raged like wild animals? I, who have heard the rumble of guns in battle—and thunder in the sky. Have I not stood in the middle of a battle, with loud calls to arms, horses neighing, and trumpets sounding all around me? And you worry how I'll react to a woman's tongue, which isn't even as loud as the _pop!_ of a chestnut roasting in some farmer's oven? Please. Scare children with your bugaboos," I say. It's true. I was in the war in Iraq. I was only there for two years, then I came home. Then, I left Seattle to go to Chicago. Life hasn't been the same since. I never speak to my mom, which makes her cry. I never talk to my friends in the war. I never answer their letters. I don't even know if they're still alive. I'm not a bad person. I just don't know what to do with my life.

"He's not afraid of them," Grumio says. I snap back into reality and smile.

Gibby stares at Lewbert.

"Listen, Lewbert. I think this man's arrival in Seattle could be fortunate-both for himself and for us," Gibby says. Lewbert nods his head.

"I promised him that we would all chip in and take care of the wooing expenses, whatever they come to," Lewbert says. Gibby nods his head.

"Absolutely, as long as he gets Sam," he says. Sam…I can't wait to see her again.

"I wish I could have a good dinner," Grumio says. I glare at him. Shut up.

A man walks over to us wearing lovely clothes. Another man follows him.

"Greetings! May I be so bold as to ask the fastest way to Spencer Shay's apartment?" he asks us. {A/N: In the play, this character, Tranio, is dressing up as Lucentio. All together? Good…..}

"The man with the pretty sister and her friend? Is that the man you want?" the other man asks the man.

"The very one, Biondello," the first man says. Who are these people? Gibby smiles and walks over to them.

"Pardon, sir, I hope you're not looking for the sister," he says. The man laughs and nods his head.

"I might be looking for both the sister and her older brother. What's it to you?" he asks Gibby. I have to speak up. I hope he doesn't want to see Sam.

"But not the woman who scolds, anyway, I hope," I say. He shakes his head.

"I'm not a fan of scolds, my friend. Come, Biondello," he says. Cambio leans over to the man.

"Nice work, Tranio!" he whispers. Lewbert steps toward them.

"Sir, a word before you go. Are you a suitor to the girl we speak of, yes or no?" he asks him. The man shrugs his shoulders.

"What if I am? Is there a problem?" he asks. This guy is a joke.

"Not if you go away, there isn't," Gibby says.

"Well, it seems to me that the streets are as much mine as yours," the man says. I try to not laugh, but that was a good one.

"But _she _isn't," Gibby says. Gibby is looking very angry. Gibby must really care about Carly.

"And why is that, please?" the man asks him.

"Because, if you must know, she's been chosen by me," Gibby says. Lewbert looks at Gibby with anger in his eyes.

"No, because she's been chosen by me," Lewbert says. Oh, this is going to get ugly.

"Wait a minute, gentlemen. Be good enough to hear me out. Spencer is a noble gentleman—one to whom my father is not completely unknown—and lovely as his sister is, she is entitled to any number of suitors—myself among them. The beautiful Helen of Troy had a thousand suitors. Let Carly have one more—anyway, she's got one," the man says.

"This fellow will out-talk us all," Gibby says. Cambio steps up and smiles.

"Well, let him. He'll talk himself out, soon," he says. I sigh and look at Lewbert.

"Lewbert, what is this all about?" I ask him.

Lewbert turns to face the man who is trying to steal Carly away from him. Though, that's really disgusting.

"Forgive me for asking, but have you ever actually seen Spencer's sister?" he asks him. The man shakes his head.

"No, but I hear he has a sister and her best friend is basically his sister too. One is famous for her scolding tongue as the other is famous for her modesty and beauty," he says. I step up and stare at the man.

"The first one is mine, so back off," I say. Gibby nods his head.

"Yes, leave that work for Hercules," he says. Gibby knows who Hercules is? Wow. I never would've guessed that.

"Sir, let me be clear. As far as the sister, the one you were asking about, in concerned, Spencer refuses any suitors access to her. He will not promise her to any man until her best friend is married. Then and only then will the sister be free to marry," I say. He nods his head.

"If that's the case, then you're the man to help us, me along with the rest," he says.

"Sir, since you count yourself among Carly's suitors, you must- as we already have- pay this man to whom we are all so indebted," Lewbert says. The man smiles.

"I'll ante up, certainly! And on that note, let's all pass the time this afternoon drinking rounds to our mistress's health and following the example of legal adversaries, who fight tooth and nail in court but eat and drink as friends," he says. Wow. He has a point.

"An excellent motion!" Biondello shouts.

"Let's go!" Grumio shouts. They run away.

"I second that motion. So bet it. Freddie, I'm buying," Lewbert says. I laugh and we all walk down the street and walk into the closest bar.

{A/N: Well, there you go! I hope you liked it. The next chapter…..Carly and Sam fight. YEAH! Sam and Freddie see each other for the first time in YEARS! OH! BYE!}


	3. Chapter 3

No author's note. Don't feel like it today. Happy reading.

SAM'S POV

Carly and I are in her apartment. I am rushing after her. We run through her apartment. I grab her and grasp her wrists. I grab a scarf and begin to tie her hands up. Carly turns around and glares at me.

"Sam, it's unfair to me, and unfair to yourself, to turn me into a slave. That I won't stand for. But if you want my things, untie my hands and I'll give them to you myself, everything, even down to my leggings. Or anything else you order me to do. I know I should obey you," she says. I glare at her.

"What I want is for you to tell me which of your suitors you like best, and don't lie," I say.

"I swear, Sam, I have not yet encountered that special face I might prefer to any other," she says. She's lying. She has to be lying. Carly is always crushing on someone.

"You lying brat. It's Lewbert, isn't it?" I ask her. She shakes her head.

"If you want him, Sam, he's yours. I swear I'll woo him for you myself," she says. I shake my head and glare at her.

"Oh, I see. You're more interested in money. You'll live in luxury with Gibby," I say. She stares at me.

"Is it because of him that you envy me so? You must be kidding! And now I see that you've been joking all the while. Please, Sam, untie my hands," she says. I glare at her.

"If that's a joke, I guess the rest was too," I say. I slap Carly's cheeks. She cries with pain. I scream at her and begin to tackle her.

"What in the world is going on?" I hear Spencer shout. He runs over to us both. He looks at me.

"Sam, where do you get the nerve? Carly, get behind me. Poor girl, she's hysterical! Carly, don't even talk to Sam now. Sam, you monstrous, good-for-nothing fiend! Why would you want to hurt your best friend? She never did you any harm! When has she spoken even one cross word to you?" he asks me. I glare at him and Carly.

"She mocks me with her silence, and I'll get my revenge on her!" I shout. I run toward Carly and I try to hit her again. Carly shouts again. Spencer pulls me away from her. I scream with anger.

"What, in my presence? How dare you! Carly, go to your room," he says. Carly looks at me with fear and runs upstairs.

"You mean you don't even want to hear my side? Of course! She's your treasure. She must have a husband and I must dance barefoot on her wedding day. You like her best and so I'll die an old maid. Don't talk to me. I'll just go cry myself sick and think of some way to get back at all of you," I say. I run out of their apartment. I begin to cry and run toward my house.

SPENCER'S POV

I stare after Sam as she runs away. I don't know what is wrong with her. She used to be best friends with Carly, and now she wants to hit her all the time. I don't understand.

"Has any man ever had to put up with what I do?" I ask myself. Someone knocks on the door. I sigh.

"Now what?" I ask. I run over and open the door. Gibby enters with a man I have never seen before. A young man who looks strangely familiar enters after them. Who is that guy? He has brown hair and brown eyes. Another man enters that I don't know. He looks familiar also, but very different. Another man enters with another man, who is carrying a lute and some books.

"Good morning, Spencer," Gibby says. I smile at him.

"Good morning, Gibby. Greetings…..you….people…" I say to the people I don't know.

"Hello, sir. Tell me, don't you have a virtuous and lovely friend named Sam?" the young man who looks familiar asks me. I nod my head.

"I have a friend named Sam," I say. Gibby leans over to the young man.

"You're to blunt. You're supposed to work up to it," he whispers. What is he talking about?

"Please,Gibby. Allow me to continue. I am a man from Chicago, sir, who, hearing of your friend's beauty and wit, her friendly disposition and bashful modesty, her uncommon virtues and her mild behavior, have taken the liberty of presenting myself as a guest at your apartment in the hope of seeing for myself if what I've heard is true. And, as the price of admission for being received by you, I here present you with a servant of mine. This is Litio. {A/N: Litio is Lewbert. Lewbert is disguising himself as Litio} He is expert in the fields of music and mathematics. I thought he might instruct her in those branches of knowledge, of which she is, I gather, no beginner. Be good enough to accept this gift. I'll be offended if you don't," the young man says. Wow, who is this guy and how did he learn to talk like that?

"You and this man are both welcome. As for my friend, Sam, this much I don't know. She's not for you," I say. He nods and steps toward me.

"I see you don't intend to part with her, or perhaps you don't like my company," he says. I shake my head.

"Don't misunderstand me, sir. I'm just stating the facts as I see them. Where are you from? What's your name?" I ask him. He smiles and steps toward me.

"My name is Freddie," he says. Freddie…..Freddie….oh….

"You are welcome here," I say as I stare at him. He smiles at me. Freddie Benson.

"With all due respect, Freddie, give someone else a chance to speak. You're so aggressive!" Gibby shouts.

"Forgive me, Gibby, but I'm anxious to get things moving," Freddie says.

"No doubt, but you may be going about it the wrong way. Spencer, this gift is very gracious, I'm sure. I myself, who am more indebted to you than anyone, have brought you this young scholar who has long studied at Rheims. He is as expert in Greek, Latin, and other languages as that other man is in music and mathematics. His name is Cambio. Please accept his services," Gibby says. I nod my head. {A/N: Lucentio is Cambio.}

"Thanks, Gibby. Welcome, Cambio," I say. I turn to the other man I haven't met yet.

"As for you, sir, you appear to be a stranger. May I ask your reason for coming?" I ask him. He steps toward me. {A/N: This is Tranio, pretending to be Lucentio}

"Pardon me, sir, the boldness is all mine in seeking to court your fair and virtuous sister, Carly. I am indeed a stranger in this city. I'm aware of your firm decision regarding her best friend. I only ask that when you know who my parents are, I may be made as welcome as her other suitors and given the same freedom and favor. My contribution toward the education of your daughters is a lute and this small package of Greek and Latin books. You would add to their value by accepting them," he says. I nod my head.

"Your name is Lucentio, you say. Of what city, may I ask?" I ask him.

"Of Pisa, Italy. My father is Vincentio," he says. Wow! He's from Italy! Wow! Wait…Vincentio. I think I know that person. I think my dad knows him.

"A man of great influence. I know him well by reputation. You are very welcome here, sir," I say. I turn to look at Litio.

"You take the lute," I ordern. He nods his head. I turn to Cambio.

"You, set the books. I'll send you to your pupils right away," I say. Cambio, Litio and the other servant that I don't know exit the living room. Freddie steps toward me.

"Spencer, I'm in a bit of a hurry. I can't make this wooing into a daily thing. You know me. I am the heir of my father's property and possessions. So, tell me, assuming I win Sam's love, what kind of dowry or something would she bring to the marriage?" he asks me. I stare at him. Freddie wants to marry Sam? Wow. I wanted this to happen a long time ago, and now it's really happening! YEA!

"Twenty thousand dollars and I'll buy you a house," I say. That seems like a lot, but Freddie is a good guy. So is Sam, even though she has changed.

"Fair enough. And on my side, I'll guarantee that if I die before she does, she shall inherit all of my land and the rent of any property I own. Let's have contracts drawn up to ensure that both sides keep their promises," he says. Wow, Freddie is really smart. He always was smart, but he's really smart now.

"Certainly, as soon as you've gotten the most important thing. Her love. That counts for everything," I say. He nods his head.

"Oh, that's nothing, believe me, Spencer. I'm as commanding as she is proud, and when two raging fires meet, they end up consuming the very thing that kindled them. Blow on a fire and all you do is fan the flames. But a great gust of wind will blow the fire out completely. I'm that great gust to her fire. I'm rough, and I don't woo like a little boy," he says. Has Freddie changed too? Has everyone changed? I smile though. Freddie really wants to marry Sam. I couldn't be happier. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Well, good luck! I hope you're successful. But, prepare yourself for some unpleasantness. Sam has changed since you last since her," I say. He nods his head.

"I'll be completely prepared. Mountains don't tremble, however much the wind may blow!" he shouts. Litio enters the living room again. His lute is smashed. He's holding his head.

"Oh my God! What happened?" I ask him. He shakes his head.

"I'm trembling from fear," he says.

"Will Sam be a good musician?" I ask him. He shakes his head and rubs his head.

"I think she'll be a better soldier. She may be good with firearms, but never lutes," he says.

"You don't think you can teach her?" I ask him. He shakes his head.

"No, but she's taught me a thing or two! All I said was that she was using the wrong frets and tried to adjust her fingering. And she jumps up and says, "Frets? I'll give you frets!" With that, she clobbers me with the lute. There I am, dazed, strings around my neck, looking through the sound hole like I was in the stocks, while she calls me "worthless fiddler," "twanging twerp," and twenty more hateful names, as though she'd prepared for me by composing a long list of insults to use on my behalf," he says. I shake my head. Sam will never change.

"I like this girl! She has real character. Now I want her more than ever. I can't wait to see her!" Freddie shouts. I look at him and smile. I look at Litio.

"Come with me. Don't be discouraged. Continue your lessons with Carly. She's quick to learn and responsive. Freddie, will you come with us, or shall I send Sam to you?" I ask him. He looks at me.

"Send her here," he says. I smile and exit the living room. I run upstairs to get Sam. This is going to be so good!

FREDDIE'S POV

I stand in the living room and wait for Sam to come downstairs. I can't wait to see her again!

"I'll wait for her here and when she comes, I'll take a novel approach with her. If she rants, I'll tell her that she sings as sweetly as a nightingale. If she glares, I'll say her brow is as clear as roses newly washed with morning dew. If she is silent and won't speak at all, I'll praise her chattiness and say she speaks with piercing eloquence. If she orders me to go, I'll thank her warmly as if she'd just offered to put me up for a week. If she refuses my proposal, I'll tell her how much I'm looking forward to the announcement and the wedding," I say. I hear footsteps on the stairs. I gulp and smile.

"Here she comes. Here goes!" I shout. Sam enters the living room. I turn around and see her. She looks beautiful. Her long, blonde hair is as beautiful as ever. Her eyes are still blue. She looks stunning.

"Good morning, Samantha, for I hear that's what you're name is," I say. Yes, I am teasing her. I know she hates to be called Samantha. She looks at me. She gulps and walks toward me. She glares at me.

"Is that what you've heard? Then you'd better get your ears checked. I can called Sam by those who have any business with me," she says. Her voice is different. She sounds mean and a little depressed. Does she not recognize me? How can she not? I haven't changed that much. I'm pretty sure Spencer remembered me. He smiled at me.

"Liar. In fact, you're called Sam, plain Sam, pretty Sam, and sometimes Sam the shrew. But, it's definitely Sam, the prettiest Sam in the world. Sammy, Sam-the-devil, Sam-woman, the Sam-ster. Blonde-headed demon. And so, Sam, here's my pitch: that having heard your charming disposition praised, and not to mention your beauty and your virtues, though none of them as richly as you deserve, I find myself drive to propose. I want you for my wife," I say. She stares at me with disgust.

"Driven? Really? Well, let whoever drove you here drive you back again. I had you figured for a piece of furniture," she says. What does that mean?

"What do you mean by furniture?" I ask her. She moves toward me. Yes, I am sitting on a stool in the living room, and she's staring at it. She smiles down at me.

"A nice stool," she says. I smile up at her.

"You're right. Come sit on me," I say. She glares at me and shakes her head.

"Asses are made for bearing and so are you," she says. Wow, that was harsh.

"Women are made for bearing and so are you," I say. She glares at me.

"Not by the likes of you!" she shouts. I stare at her.

"Oh, Sam, I wouldn't think of burdening you. I know how light and carefree you are," I say. She shakes her head.

"Too light for a lout like you to catch, though no lighter than I should be," she says.

"Should be? Maybe you should be the subject of some buzz!" I shout. I stand up and walk toward her.

"Buzz off, buzzard," she says. I smile at her.

"If I'm a buzzard, you're a turtledove," I say. She stares at me and shakes her head.

"Only a buzzard would think so," she says. I step toward her. She steps away from me.

"Come, my little wasp. You're too angry," I say. She glares at me.

"If I'm a wasp, watch out for my stinger!" she shouts. I shake my head.

"All I have to do is remove it," I say. She stomps her foot to the ground.

"True, if a fool such as yourself could find it," she says. Sam has changed. How can she not remember me? Though, maybe she does remember me. Maybe she's just pretending?

"Everyone knows where a wasp wears its stinger. It's in its tail," I say. She shakes her head.

"No, it's in its tongue," she says. I stare at her with confusion.

"Whose tongue?" I ask her. She walks past me toward the front door.

"Yours, if we're talking about tales. I'm leaving," she says. I gasp and stare at her as she opens the door.

"You're leaving with my tongue in your tail? No, come back, Sam, I'm too much of a gentleman," I say. She turns to look at me. I now notice the apple she is holding. Why is Sam holding an apple? She never eats healthy food, but maybe she has changed her eating habits too. Though, I doubt that.

She walks toward me. She smiles up at me.

"A gentleman? We'll see about that!" she shouts. She looks up at me. She slowly leans forward. Is she going to kiss me?

Suddenly, she shoves the apple into my mouth. I grab it and throw it to the floor. I step away from her.

"I swear I'll smack you if you do that again," I say. She shakes her head and glares.

"Not if you want to keep your arms! If you hit me, that proves you're not a gentleman. If you aren't a gentleman, you don't have any arms," she says. I step toward her.

"Are you a herald, Sam? Put me in your books!" I shout. She looks at me.

"What is your crest? A coxcomb?" she asks me. I smile at her.

"I'll give up my comb, if you'll be my hen," I say. She shakes her head.

"Your cock is not for me. It has no fighting spirit," she says. I step toward her again. Now, she's got me going.

"Oh, com on, Sam. Don't look so sour," I say. She smiles and looks at me.

"That's my way when I see a crab," she says. Wow, she can still insult me. I have missed this. I wonder if she remembers me. She has to. I was her best friend.

"There's no crab here, so don't look so sour," I say. She laughs and nods her head.

"There is a crab here," she says. I look around the apartment. I don't see a crab. What is she talking about?

"Show me," I demand. She smiles and shrugs her shoulders.

"I would if I had a mirror," she says. Okay, now that's enough!

"What? You mean my face looks like a crab?" I ask her. She nods her head.

"What a clever child he is!" she shouts. She laughs and rubs her arm.

"You know, you're right. I probably am too young for you," I say. She shrugs her shoulders.

"Maybe, but you're wrinkled all the same," she says. I move behind her. I have a plan now. She will not escape me now.

"Oh, that's with worry," I say.

"Well, that doesn't worry me," she says. I step closer to her. She doesn't see me behind her.

"Listen Sam! You won't get away like that," I say. I grab her waist and hold her up from the ground. I hold her in my arms. She screams and tries to break free from my strong grasp. She hits me and kicks my legs.

"Let me go. I'll make you angry if I stay. Let me go!" she screams. I tighten my grasp on her thin body.

"No, not a bit. I find you quite gentle. I was told that you were violent, proud, and sullen. But now I see that people have been lying about you, for you are funny, playful, and beautifully behaved, not sharp-tongued, but as sweet as flowers in springtime," I say. She breaks free from my grasp, but I grab her and place her on the couch. I sit on top of her.

"You haven't got it in you to frown or look displeased or bite your lip as angry women do. You don't take pleasure in bitter conversation. No, you entertain your suitors with mild and gentle conversation, quiet and pleasant. Why does the world report that Sam is lame?" I say. She kicks me off of her. I fall to the floor. She stands up and runs over to the front door. I jump up and run after her. I pull her away from the door and put my arms around her. I stare deeply into her eyes.

"The world is a liar. Sam is as straight and slender as a hazel-twig. Her hair as blonde as sunflowers, and she herself sweeter than the kernels of hazelnuts. Take a few steps. I want to see you walk," I say. She pulls away from me and begins to walk a little. She holds her hip. She looks in pain.

"You don't limp at all!" I shout. She glares at me.

"Get out of here!" she shouts. I laugh and shake my head.

"Did Diana ever beautify a grove as much as Sam beautifies this room with her queenly movements? You be Diana, and let Diana be Sam. Then let Sam be the chaste one, while Diana plays with me," I say. She rolls her eyes.

"Where did you memorize all of this smart talk?" she asks me. I shrug my shoulders.

"I make it up as I go. It's my mother's wit," I say. She rolls her eyes again.

"A witty mother! Too bad about her son!" she shouts. I walk toward her.

"Am I not wise?" I ask her. She shakes her head.

"Enough to keep you warm," she says.

"Yes, I intend to keep myself warm, sweet Sam, in your bed. So let's cut to the chase: your best friend's brother, Spencer, has consented for you to become my wife. Your dowry is agreed upon, and whether you like it or not, I will marry you. I tell you, I'm the man for you, Sam. I swear by this light, which shows me your beauty, the beauty that makes me love you, that you must be married to no man but me. I'm the man who was born to tame you and change you from a wildcat Sam into a Sam as gentle and domestic as other household Sams," I say. She stares up at me. She looks surprised and tired.

I look to my left and see Spencer, Gibby and Lucentio {A/N: AKA Tranio} walking down the stairs. I turn to Sam.

"Here comes Spencer! Don't even think about refusing. I must and will have you for my wife," I say. She glares at me.

"Now, Freddie, how are you getting on with Sam?" Spencer asks me. I notice Sam looking up at me with shock written in her eyes. Does she remember me now that she knows my name?

"Beautifully, Spencer! It couldn't go any other way," I say. Spencer smiles and looks at Sam.

"Now, my friend Sam? Are you down in the dumps?" he asks her. I look at Sam. She glares at Spencer.

"You have the nerve to call me your friend? Is this a friend's loving care, wanting to marry me off to a total madman, a worthless, irresponsible louse who thinks if he swears enough, he'll get his way?" she asks him. I look at Spencer.

"Spencer, this is the truth. You and the rest, all the people who have ever talked about her, have all been wrong. If she seems fierce, it's for a reason. She's not obstinate but gentle as the dove, not high-strung but peaceful as the morning. She has the patience of a Griselda and the modesty of Rome's Lucrece. In short, we've gotten along so well that Sunday is our wedding day!" I shout. Spencer looks surprised but happy. Sam screams and looks at me. She glares at me.

"I'll see you hanged on Sunday first!" she shouts. Gibby laughs.

"Listen to that, Freddie. She says she'll see you hanged first," he says. Lucentio steps toward us.

"Is this your idea of success? So much for your plan," he says. I sigh and shake my head.

"Relax, guys. I've made my choice. If she and I are happy, what's it to you? When we were alone, we agreed that in public she would go on being unpleasant. I tell you, though, it's incredible how much she loves me. Darling Sam! She hung about my neck, smothering me with kisses, making vow after vow. In this way, she won my heart lickety-split! You men are rank beginners! It's amazing how even a timid wretch can tame the most dreadful shrew, if the two are left alone together. Give me your hand, Sam. I'm off to the Seattle Mall to buy outfits for the wedding. Plan the feast, and invite the guests. I want my Samantha decked out in the finest clothes," I say. She glares at me. I look at Spencer and smile. He looks at me with shock.

"I don't know what to say. Well, give me your hands," he says. I grab Sam's hand and place hers in mine. Spencer grabs them and smiles.

"God give you joy, Freddie. Call it a match!" he shouts. He starts jumping up and down. I laugh and Sam slaps him on the cheek.

"Amen to that!" Gibby shouts.

"We'll be your witnesses," Lucentio says.

I smile and look at everyone.

"Spencer, Sam, Gibby, Lucentio, farewell! I'm off to the mall. Sunday is just around the corner. We will have the rings and things and fancy dresses! So kiss me, Sam. We're getting married on Sunday!" I shout. I pull her toward me. I lean down and kiss her passionately on the lips. She pushes me away from her. She glares at me and runs upstairs toward Carly's bedroom. I laugh and wave good-bye to everyone and exit the apartment with a smile on my face.

SPENCER'S POV

"Was there ever a match put together so quickly?" Gibby asks me. I shake my head.

"Truly, Gibby, this is a chancy piece of business. I've made a risky investment," I say. Lucentio walks over to us.

"Yes, but the item was just gathering dust. This way, you'll either make a profit by it or lose it on the high seas," he says. I stare at him.

"The only profit I seek is a peaceful match," I say.

"There's no doubt that Freddie's got quite a catch. Now, Spencer, let's turn to Carly. We've been waiting a long time for this day. I want to date her first," Gibby says. I sigh loudly. Lucentio steps toward us.

"I'm the one who loves Carly more than words can express, more than you can imagine," he says. I stare at the two men. Gibby looks at Lucentio.

"You don't know how to love!" Gibby shouts. Lucentio laughs.

"Your love is ice," he says. Gibby steps toward Lucentio.

"You're all sizzle. Stand back, boy. Age is the thing that nourishes," he says. Lucentio shrugs his shoulders.

"Yes, but in the ladies' eyes, it's youth that flourishes," he says. Gibby glares at him.

"I'm young too!" Gibby shouts. I step between the two men. I put my hands on their shoulders.

"Enough, men. I will settle this matter. Deeds will determine the winner here. Whichever of you can promise Carly the greatest dower shall have my daughter's love. Tell me, Gibby, what can you offer her?" I ask Gibby. Gibby smiles at me.

"First of all, my house in the city, as you know, is filled with expensive furniture and household articles, china and gold, basins and pitchers for her to wash her dainty hands in. All my wall hangings are tapestries from Tyre. My ivory strongboxes are stuffed with gold. My wooden trunks are filled with elegant rugs, expensive clothing, hangings and bed curtains, fine linens, Turkish cushions trimmed with pearls, Venetian draperies, pewter and brass, and everything else a household could possibly want. Then, at my farm, I have a hundred milk cows, a hundred and twenty fat oxen in my stables, and all the equipment necessary to maintain them. I'm getting on in years, and if I died tomorrow, all this will belong to Carly, if only while I live she'll belong to me," he says. Wow! Gibby is rich! I don't understand how Gibby went to college, got a job as chemical engineer and is actually doing really well in life. It's amazing, and I'm really proud of him.

"That "solely" is very much to the point," Lucentio says. He turns to look at me.

"Spencer, hear me out. I am my father's only son and, as such, his _sole_ heir. If you give me your sister's hand in marriage, she will end up with three or four houses in Pisa as good as any one that Gibby has in Seattle, not to mention the two thousand dollars a year that my land earns me. All of which I'll leave her in my will. Did I see you flinch, Gibby?" he asks with a smile on his face.

"Two thousand dollars a year for his land! All my land together isn't worth that much. Aha! I forgot to mention the clothing store my little brother, Guppy, owns. I get half the profit from that store. Lucentio walks toward Gibby.

"My father owns three clothing stores. These also I promise to Carly, and whatever your next offer is, I'll double it," Lucentio says. Gibby stares at Lucentio and backs away from him.

"I have nothing else to offer. That's everything I own. I can't offer her more than all I have," he says. Gibby turns to look at me. I can see the hurt expression in his eyes. I feel bad for Gibby.

"Spencer, if you chose me, she shall have me," he says. Lucentio smiles and stands next to Gibby.

"Gibby is outbid," he says. I stare at the two men. I turn to look at Lucentio. I sigh and shake his hand.

"I must admit that your offer is the best, and provided that your father will be your guarantor, she shall be yours. Otherwise, forgive me, but if you should die before him, what becomes of her dowry?" I ask him. He shakes his head.

"That's nothing! He is old, and I'm young," he says. Gibby laughs loudly.

"Young men don't die?" Gibby ask Lucentio. I sigh and put my hand on Lucentio's shoulder.

"Well, I've made my decision. As you know, next Sunday is Kate and Freddie's wedding. Therefore, the Sunday after that, Carly shall be married to you, if you obtain that guarantee. If not, she'll be married to Gibby. So, I thank you both and bid you good-bye," I say. Gibby smiles at me.

"Good-bye," he says. I run into my bedroom and close the door.

GIBBY'S POV

Now I'm not worried. I look at Lucentio. I feel the anger boiling inside of me. I walk toward him. He is turn away from me.

"You there! Your father would be a fool to give you all his wealth and spend his declining years as a guest in your house. It's absurd. An old Italian fox is never that generous," I say. He turns and smiles at me. I can't stand this guy. I have to get away from here. I turn around and open the front door to the Shay's apartment. I slam the door behind me and run home.

TRANIO'S POV

I smile to myself.

"Sneaky, dried-up old coot! We'll see who gets the upper hand! I've already bluffed pretty well, and without even a face card. I have a mind to help my master. Clearly, the fake Lucentio will have to produce a father, call him "fake Vincentio", and it will be a miracle. Usually fathers produce children, not the other way around. But in this case of wooing, a child shall father his own father, if my wits don't fail me," I say. I sigh and run out of the apartment and run away from the apartment building.


	4. Chapter 4

{A/N: Hi everyone! I'm so sorry that it's taking me FOREVER to write this story and update. I feel so bad. I have been really busy. Last weekend was the play performances at my school. They were great! I didn't mess up or anything. Also, I have been really busy with school and stuff. You know how it is. Well, I hope you like this chapter. Happy reading!}

CARLY'S POV

I am in my family room with Cambio and Licio. Licio is playing the violin. He is trying to teach me how to play. He's so sweet. Cambio shakes his head.

"Restrain yourself, fiddler! You're too insistent. Have you forgotten how Sam thanked you for your lessons?" he asks Licio.

"Quarrelsome teacher! This lady is the queen of heavenly harmony. Therefore, allow me to claim her attention first, and after we have spent an hour on music, you can have equal time for your lecture," Licio says. I'm so confused. These people talk so weird. I practically need a dictionary to understand what they're talking about.

"Ridiculous ass! You're not even educated enough to know why music was created. Wasn't it to refresh the mind of man _after_ his studies and daily toil? Therefore, allow me to read philosophy with her, and then, when I am finished, indulge in your harmony," Cambio says. Cambio is so sweet. I really like him. He's sweet, smart and hot.

"Sir, you go too far! I will not stand for it!" Licio shouts. They start to fight each other. I yelp and stand between them.

"Gentlemen, it seems to me you're both out of line to be laying down the law about things that are really up to me. I am no schoolboy, and I won't be dictated to with hours and schedules. I'll have my lessons in the order and manner _I_ prefer. So to cut short this argument, let's figure this out. Licio, you take your instrument and play awhile. He'll be finished with his lecture before you've even tuned it," I say. Licio stares at me.

"You'll leave his lecture when I'm in tune?" he asks me.

"That will be never," I hear Cambio whisper to himself. I laugh and turn to look at him. He's funny too. He's now sweet, smart, hot and funny.

"Tune your instrument," Cambio tells Licio. Cambio and I walk over to the kitchen table. He pulls a chair out for me to sit on. I smile up at him and sit down. He sits down next to me.

"Where did we leave off?" I ask him. He looks at his book.

"Here. Hic ibat Simois, hic est Sigeia tellus, Hic steterat Priami regia celsa senis," he says. Huh? What did he just say?

"Translate," I order.

"Hic ibat, as I told you before, Simois, I am Lucentio, hic est, son of Vincentio of Pisa, Sigeia tellus, disguised as a teacher so as to win your love, Hic steterat, and the fellow who comes to court you calling himself "Lucentio", Priami, is my servant Tranio, regia, pretending to be me, celsa senis, so we can get the better of the foolish old man," he says. I stare at him. What? I don't really understand what he is saying. If I'm correct on what I think he's trying to say, I don't trust him.

"Madam, my instrument's in tune," I hear Licio holler. I turn to look at him.

"Let's hear," I tell Licio. He begins to play. It doesn't sound too well.

"Oh no! The high note is off," I say. Lucentio smiles.

"Spit on the tuning-peg, man, and try again," he says. Licio begins to tune again. I turn to look at Licio.

"Now let me see if I can translate it. Hic ibat Simois_,_ I don't know you, hic est Sigeia tellus, I don't trust you, Hic steterat Priami_,_ don't let him hear you, regia_,_ don't take anything for granted, celsa senis_,_ don't give up," I say.

"Madam, now it really is in tune," Licio says. I turn to look at him again.

"All but the low note," Cambio says. Licio looks mad.

"The low note's fine; it's this low-minded dog that's out of tune!" he shouts.

"How touchy and insistent this fellow is! I'm beginning to think he's wooing my darling," he whispers to himself.

"Little professor! I'll have to keep an eye on you!" he shouts to Cambio. I turn to look at Cambio.

"In time I may come to believe you, but I'm wary," I say.

"There's no need to be, really, for," he stops talking. He looks over at Licio. I look at Licio. He's staring at us. Cambio turns to look at his Latin book.

"Aeacides is just another name for Ajax. He gets it from his grandfather," he says. I nod my head.

"You're my teacher, so I must believe you. Otherwise, I would have to argue the point with you. But let it go. Now, Litio, it's your turn. I hope, sir, that you're not angry that I've been equally attentive to you both!" I say. Licio walks over to Cambio.

"You can take a break. Leave us alone, why don't you? I don't teach music for a threesome," he says.

"Well, aren't we strict? Okay, I guess I'll have to wait," Cambio says. He stands up and turns away from us.

"And watch too. For unless I'm very much mistaken, our fancy musician is turning romantic!" he whispers to himself. Litio turns to me.

"Madam, before you take up the instrument or begin to learn the fingering, I must teach you certain fundamentals. To help you remember the scales, I've come up with a little trick—more fun and effective than those that any of my colleagues use. Here, I've written it out," he says. I shake my head.

"I think I know my scales by now," I say. Licio smiles at me.

"Well, read Lewbert's scale anyway," he says. I gulp and grab the sheet of paper. I begin to read.

"I am the scale, the basis of all harmony. _A re, _I'm here to argue for Hortensio's love; _B mi_, Carly, take him for your husband, _C fa ut, _he loves you with all affection; _D sol re_, I have one clef but only two notes; _E la mi, _have pity on me, or I'll die. You call this a scale? I don't like it. I don't go in for these new-fangled methods. I like doing things the old-fashioned way. Farewell to both of you. I have to go," I say. Cambio walks toward me.

"In that case, there's no reason for me to stay," he says. I smile up at him. He really is sweet. We both exit out of the apartment.

LEWBERT'S POV

I stand in the middle of the Shay's apartment. I can't believe they just left me.

"But there's reason for me to look more closely at this schoolmaster. He acts like a man in love. But if Carly is so vulgar as to stoop for any man she sees, the hell with her. Whoever wants her can have her. The first time I catch her straying, it's over. End of story," I say to myself. I grab my violin and stare at it. I throw it the floor and storm out of the apartment.

{A/N: There you go! I hope you liked it! Review please, if you can. I would very much appreciate that. I will try to update more this weekend since I haven't updated in a long time. Quick question! Should I write a oneshot while I'm already writing this story? Hmm? What do you think? Answer me in your review. Okay, bye!}


	5. Chapter 5

{A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I'm so sorry. I just feel like people don't like this story, but I'm going to finish it though. It really helped me when I was in the play to know what I was actually saying and stuff. Also, I knew a lot of people wouldn't like it to begin with, but I'm okay with that. How is everyone doing? MERRY CHRISTMAS! To make you guys happy, I am making a Christmas special story for iCarly. It will be a one-shot. Not a long story. So, YEA! Look for that sometime this week. I hope you all have a lovely Christmas, and a happy new year. Well, here's the next chapter in this. Sam and Freddie are getting married. Aww….oh! I was reading a magazine yesterday and there was this section with Nathan Kress. Fans wrote in questions about their life and he has to answer them. One person wrote in that she is dealing with rumors being spread about her at her school. She asked him how he deals with rumors and if he had any advice for her? He said that Jennette McCurdy and I hear rumors all the time. We think they're funny, but we don't take them personally. We ignore them, and you should too. I wonder if he's referring to the rumors that they're dating or about the Seddie stuff? Hmmm…what do you think? Well, anyway, I'll let you read. Happy reading!}

SAM'S POV

I am standing in the Shay's apartment with Spencer, Gibby, Lucentio, Carly and Cambio. I am getting married today. Help me! I'm not ready to be married. I don't want to get married.

"Lucentio, this is the day appointed for Sam and Freddie's wedding, but there's no sign of the groom. What will people say? To have the priest right here, ready to perform the marriage ceremony, and be missing a bridegroom! What do you think about our humiliation, Lucentio?" Spencer asks Lucentio. I can't believe Freddie isn't here yet. Yes, I remember Freddie. I don't understand why he wants to marry me. When we were doing iCarly, he didn't want anything to do with me. He wanted to marry Carly. Why does he want to marry me now? To tame me? Yeah, like that will ever happen!

I stare at everyone. I don't want to get married!

"The humiliation is all mine. You forced me to accept this man against my will, this fancy con artist who was in such a hurry to get engaged. He has no intention of marrying me. I knew it. I told you. The whole thing was a joke. He pretends to be this simple, backward guy, but it's all a gag to amuse his witty friends. He goes around proposing to women—they set a date, he gets introduced around, they send out the invitations and make a public announcement, but he has no intention of going through with it. So now everyone will point at me and say, "Look, there goes the wife of that comedian Freddie—if he could be bothered to marry the pathetic thing!" I shout.

"No, no I assure you, Sam, and you too, Spencer, that Freddie means well, whatever circumstance prevents him from keeping his word. He's rough-edged, but he's a good man, and though he likes a joke, he's not a liar," Lucentio says. I glare at him.

"Maybe, but I wish I'd never laid eyes on him," I say. I glare at Carly and grab her hand. I feel tears forming in my eyes. I pull her toward me. We both run out of the apartment. I begin to cry and she pulls me into a hug. I push her away from me and run away.

SPENCER'S POV

"Go Sam, I can't blame you now for weeping. An insult like this would try the patience of a saint, let alone a hot-tempered shrew like you!" I shout. The front door opens and Biondello runs inside.

"Master, master! I have news-old news such as you never heard before!" he shouts. I stare at him. What? I don't understand what he just said.

"You say you have new that's old? How can that be?" I ask him. He smiles up at me.

"Well, is it not news that Freddie's coming?" he asks me.

"Is he here?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"Why, no, sir," he says.

"What then?" I ask him. He smiles again.

"He is coming," he says. I roll me eyes and laugh.

"When will he be here?" I ask.

"When he stands where I am and sees you there," he says. I throw my hands up into the air.

"So, what's the old news," Lucentio says.

"Well, Freddie is coming in a new hat and an old vest, a pair of old pants turned inside out, unmatched boots that have been used as spittoons, one buckled, the other laced; a rusty old sword from the town armory with a broken hilt and no scabbard. He's got on worn-out garters and is riding a swayback old horse with a moth-eaten saddle, stirrups from two different sets, a bad hip, swollen glands, lockjaw, leg ulcers, bedsores, arthritis, jaundice, a hernia, hives, worms, cancer, a mossy overbite, and post-nasal drip. He's knock-kneed too. His bit's lopsided and his cardboard bridle, which breaks when you pull on it, is taped in a few places. The saddle strap is made out of patchwork, and the strap that goes under his tail to keep the saddle in place is velvet, with the initials of some woman written in studs," he says. I stare at him. He said that so fast. He said it all in one breath. I don't even know what he all said.

"Who comes with him?" I ask him.

"Just his servant, sir—pretty much got up like the horse, with a linen stocking on one leg and a big woolen booty on the other, a pair of red and blue garters, and an old hat with something no one's ever seen before where the feather should be. He's dressed like a freak, a total freak, and not at all like a proper footman or a gentleman's valet," he says.

"He must be in a strange mood to go in for this fashion. Though, from time to time, he _has _been known to dress down," Lucentio says.

"I am glad he's coming, however he's dressed," I say. Biondello shakes his head.

"Why, sir, he's not coming," he says. What? That doesn't make sense. He just said he was coming.

"Didn't you just say he was?" I ask him. He shakes his head.

"Who? Freddie?" he asks me. I sigh and nod my head.

"Yes, Freddie," I say. He shakes his head.

"No, I said his horse is coming with him on its back," he says. I roll my eyes. This guy is stupid. That's the same thing!

"Well, that's the same thing," I say.

"No, by Saint Jamy, I'll bet you a penny! A man and his horse aren't the same person. Not that there's much difference," he says.

The front door to my apartment opens. I see Freddie and his servant, Grumio, enter. Freddie….wow. He is dressed weird! He's wearing a white dress, purple robe, work boots, sweat pants underneath the dress and a Santa Claus hat. Why is he dressed like this?

"You are welcome, Freddie," I say. He smiles at me and walks over to us.

"I don't _feel _well," he says. Oh, is something wrong? He doesn't look ill? He looks fine.

"I don't notice you limping or looking pale," I say.

"And I would like it if you were a bit more formally dressed," Lucentio says.

"Isn't it better this way? But where is Sam? Where is my lovely bride? How are you, Spencer? Gentlemen, you seem displeased. What's everyone staring at? You look as if you'd seen something unusual—a comet or something," Freddie says. I smile and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Why, sir, you know this is your wedding day. First, we were sad because we were afraid you wouldn't come. Now, we're even sadder to see that you've come so unprepared. For heaven's sake, take off that get-up. It's a disgrace to a man of your social position and an insult to this solemn ceremony," I say.

"And tell us what extraordinary occurrence made you so late for your wedding and drove you to present yourself in an outfit that's so—not typical of you," Lucentio says.

"It's a long story and tough to listen to. It's enough that I'm here according to my promise, though I will have to deviate from it to some extent—for reasons which, when I explain them later, you'll understand completely. But where is Sam? We're wasting time here. It's getting late and time we were in church," Freddie says. He starts to move toward the door. Lucentio grabs his hands and pulls him back toward us.

"Don't greet your bride in these disgraceful clothes. Go to my house and put on something of mine," he says. Freddie shakes his head.

"Not me. I'll see her like this," he says. I shake my head.

"But surely you're not planning to _marry _her in what you're wearing!" I shout.

Yes, just like this. But enough talk. It's me she's marrying and not my clothes. Though, I expect she'll wear me out more quickly than I'll wear out what I'm wearing—which will be good for her and even better for me! But, what a fool I am to stand here chatting when I should bid good morning to my bride and seal the bargain with a loving kiss," he says. He smiles and walks out of the door with Grumio. I stare after him.

"He must be wearing this crazy outfit for some reason. I'll try to persuade him to put on something more appropriate before going to the church, if it's at all possible," Lucentio says. I nod my head.

"I'll go too, and make sure that happens," I say. Gibby and I walk out of the apartment together. I hope this wedding goes well. Freddie and Sam deserve each other.

TRANIO'S POV {AKA…LUCENTIO}

I stare at them as they leave. I sigh and look down at the ground.

"But sir, you need to get her brother's consent as well as her love. And to that end, as I explained to your worship, I'm looking for a man—any man, it doesn't matter; we'll suit him to our purpose—who can pretend to be your father, Vincentio. And _he'll_ guarantee the dowry—for even more money than I've promised on your behalf. This way, you'll get your wish and marry sweet Carly with her brother's consent and with the least possible hassle," I say.

"If my fellow schoolmaster weren't keeping such a close watch on her, I'd think about eloping. Then, it wouldn't matter what anyone said—I'd keep what's mine, whatever the rest of the world said," Lucentio says. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm looking into that too. I'm on top of the situation—monitoring it very closely. We'll outwit them all—that old geezer, Gibby; the suspicious brother, Spencer; the prim musician lover, Litio—all for the sake of my master, Lucentio," I say with a smile.

The front door to the apartment opens. We both turn and see Gibby walk inside.

"Gibby, are you coming from the church?" I ask him. He nods his head.

"As eagerly as I ever came from school," he says.

"And will the bride and bridegroom be here soon?" I ask him. He stares at me.

"Bridegroom? This guy is more like the groom who cleans the stable- a grumbling groom at that, as the poor girl is discovering," he says.

"You mean he's worse than she is? That's not possible!" I shout. He nods his head.

"No, he's a devil. A devil! I tell you! An utter fiend," he says. I shake my head.

"No, she's a devil. A devil, I tell you," I say.

"Why, she's a lamb, a dove, a child compared to him! Picture this: when the priest asked Sam if she would have him, he answered, "Hell, yes!" and swore so loud that the priest drops the prayer book. Everyone froze, and as the priest stooped to pick it up again, the lunatic bridegroom smacked him so hard that the priest and book went flying! _Then_ he said, "Now pick them up—if anyone dares," he says. I stare at him with shock. I didn't know Freddie acted that way. I feel really bad for Sam.

"What did Sam say when the priest got up?" I ask him.

"She trembled and shook because he stamped and swore and carried on as though the vicar were trying to put something over on him. Finally, the ceremony was done, he called for wine. "A health!" he shouted, like some sailor aboard ship, carousing with his mates after a storm. Then, he chugs the wine and throws the dregs in the sexton's face. Why? Because the fellow's beard looked thin, he said, and it seemed to be asking him for the dregs while he was drinking. Next, he slung his arm around the bride's neck and kissed her with such a smack that when they parted, the sound of their lips made the whole church echo. That was the limit for me. I got out of there as fast as I could. I know the rest of the crowd isn't far behind me. It's disgraceful! You never saw such a mockery of a marriage in your life!" he shouts. I suddenly hear music begin to play. Gibby runs over to the door and opens it.

"There go the musicians. They've started up," he says.

Freddie, Sam, Carly, Spencer, Litio and Grumio enter the apartment. Sam looks upset and angry. Freddie looks happy.

"Gentlemen and friends, thanks for bothering to come. I know you expected me to stay to dinner and have prepared a celebratory feast, but as it happens I'm called away. So, let me say goodbye," he says.

"You're not thinking of leaving tonight, right?" Spencer asks him. He shakes his head.

"Not tonight- today. If you knew the reason, you'd understand and would urge me to go rather than stay. Good friends, I thank you all for coming to see me wed this patient, sweet, virtuous wife. Dine with my father and drink a health to me. I have to leave. Goodbye to you all," he says. I grab his arm.

"Please, stay until after dinner," I say. He shakes his head.

"Can't do it," he says. Gibby walks over to him.

"As a favor to me?" he asks. Freddie shakes his head again.

"No," he says. Sam walks over to him and puts her hands on his chest.

"As a favor to me?" she asks. They stare at each other for a moment. Freddie slowly leans down to kiss her. Sam smiles and closes her eyes.

"I'm delighted," Freddie whispers.

"Delighted to stay?" Sam whispers. As there lips are three inches away from each other, Freddie pulls away from her.

"Delighted to hear you ask so nicely, but I won't stay in any case," he says. Sam rolls her eyes and folds her arms across her chest.

"Look, if you love me, stay," she says. Freddie turns to face her. He smiles and leans down to kiss her again. Sam smiles again. She looks like she is sure that he is going to kiss her this time. At the last second, again, Freddie pulls away from her.

"Grumio, get me my car," he says. Grumio nods his head.

"Yes, sir," he says. Sam folds her arms across her chest again. She looks mad.

"All right, then, do what you like. I won't leave today. Not tomorrow, either. I'll leave when I'm good and ready. The door is open, sir. Feel free to use it. Go on, wear your boots out! As for me, I'll leave when I like. If you're this high-handed to start with, I can imagine how arrogant and arbitrary you'll be as a husband," she says. Freddie walks over to her and puts his arm around her waist.

"Calm down, Sam. Please, don't be so angry," he says. She shakes her head.

"I will be angry. What business is it of yours? Spencer, be quiet. He'll stay as long as I say," she says. Gibby laughs and sits down on the couch.

"Okay, now it starts!" he shouts.

"Guys, go to the bridal dinner. I see a woman may be made a fool of if she doesn't have the nerve to stand up for herself," she says.

"They _shall_ go in to the bridal dinner, Sam—they're yours to command. Obey the bride, guests! Go to the banquet: revel, feast, and carouse! Drink yourselves silly toasting her virginity! Be wild and merry—or go to hell. But, as for my bonny Sam, she must come with me. No, don't puff out your chests and stamp and stare wonderingly. I will be master of what belongs to me. She is my property, one of my possessions—just like my house and everything in it, and my field, my barn, my horse, my ox, my donkey—anything of mine you care to name. Here she is; I dare you to touch her! I'll sue anyone in Seattle who tries to stand in my way, no matter how powerful he is.—Grumio, draw your knife! We are surrounded by thieves. Rescue your mistress! Prove yourself a man! Don't be afraid, sweet girl, I won't let them touch you. I'll protect you, Sam, against a million of them," he says. He scoops Sam up in his arms, and leads her out of the door, bridal style. Sam screams and kicks him in the chest. Grumio follows them out of the door.

"Let them go. They're certainly a peaceful couple!" Spencer shouts. Gibby stands up from the couch.

"If they hadn't left soon, I would have died laughing," he says.

"Of all the mad matches, this is by far the craziest," I say. Lucentio turns to look at Carly. {A/N: Remember, Lucentio is pretending to be Cambio}

"Carly, what's your opinion of Sam?" he asks her. Carly looks at me and shrugs her shoulders.

"That since she's mad herself, she's married a madman," she says. Gibby nods his head.

"I guarantee you. Freddie's going to suffer from his Sam," he says. Spencer walks toward us.

"Neighbors and my friends, though we don't have anyone for the bride and bridegroom's places at the table, you know there's nothing missing in the feast itself," he says. He turns to look at me.

"Lucentio, you shall sit in the bridegroom's place and let Carly take Sam's place," he says. I look at Lucentio and Carly.

"Shall sweet Carly practice how to be a bride?" I ask with a smile. Lucentio smiles at me.

"She shall, Lucentio. Come, guys, let's go eat," Spencer says. He leads us into the kitchen to the lovely feast of spaghetti tacos. Whatever those are.


	6. Chapter 6

{A/N: Hi! Well, here is the next chapter to this story. Okay, so this is the servant scene. When I was in this play, I was a servant. I was Rosaline, the violinist. Now, in the original William Shakespeare play, there were no female servants. My character was originally Peter, but our director changed it around so it could be a girl. Also, I play the violin, and I added it into my character. So, yeah. I hope you enjoy this scene. Oh, I hope all of you had a great Christmas. I did! So, yeah. Also, thank you for the reviews for the Christmas special "All I Want For Christmas Is You." If you haven't read it yet, please read it. I think it's really cute. Well, that's all for now. Happy reading!}

GRUMIO'S POV

I am walking toward Freddie's apartment in Seattle. I arrive and groan with exhaustion.

"To hell with all worn-out cars, all crazy masters, and all bad roads. Was a man ever beaten as much as me? Was a man ever as dirty as me? Was a man ever so tired? I have been sent on ahead to light a fire, and they are coming after to warm themselves. It's a good thing I'm like a little pot and warm up quickly, or else my lips themselves would freeze and stick to my teeth, my tongue to the roof of my mouth, and my heart would freeze in my belly, before I managed to get thawed out. I'll warm myself by blowing on the fire. A taller man than I would catch cold in weather like this. Hey! Curtis! Hello!" I shout. I enter Freddie's apartment, and see Curtis standing in the living room. Curtis is another servant to Freddie. Freddie has many servants.

"Who calls so coldly?" he asks me. I roll my eyes.

"A piece of ice. Trust me, you could slide all the way from my shoulder to my heel taking no more of a running start than the distance between my head and my neck. Start the fire, good Curtis," I say. He walks over to the fireplace.

"Are my master and his wife coming?" he asks me. I shake my head.

"Yes, yes, Curtis, so hurry up and start the fire. Leave out the water," I say. He begins to start the fire.

"Is she as fiery as a shrew as they say?" he asks me. I nod my head.

"Yes- as you and the rest will find out as soon as he's home. But why am I telling you this? Get them in here- Nathaniel, Joseph, Nicholas, Philip, Walter, Sugarsop, and the rest. Tell them to slick down their hair, brush their blue coats, and make sure their socks match. Have them click their heels together and don't dare touch the master's cars until they kiss their hands. Are they all ready?" I ask him. He nods his head.

"They are," he says. I smile and clap my hands.

"Get them in here," I say. Curtis runs over to the hallway.

"Hey! Does anyone hear me? Hey! You have to come and greet the master and face the new mistress!" he shouts. All of the servants enter the living room. I look at them all. They look scared. Freddie is a powerful master. He is mean, but I know he has a good heart. They don't know that. They don't spend enough time with him. A violinist, Rosalind, enters the living room. She smiles and begins to play a popular song on the radio.

"Welcome home, Grumio," Nathaniel says with a smile on his face.

"What's up, Grumio?" Philip asks me. Philip is dumb. He's so dumb. He doesn't work. He doesn't think he has to work. He just sits around and watches everyone else work.

"Hey, Grumio!" Joseph shouts.

"My man Grumio!" Nicholas shouts. Nathaniel walks over to me, and puts his arm around my shoulder.

"So, what's the story, old boy?" he asks me.

"Welcome yourself! What's up with you? Hey to you! So much for grettings. Now, my well-dressed friends, is everything ready and in order?" I ask them. Nathaniel looks at the other servants and nods his head. Rosalind continues to play her violin. I walk over to her, and snatch it away from her. She stares at me with anger. She grabs her violin, and holds it in her hand.

"Everything is ready. How soon will the master be here?" he asks me. I look at my watch.

"Any minute. Probably here already. So be careful, and don't- God! Quiet, I hear him coming!" I shout. I hear footsteps outside of the apartment door. Rosalind starts to play "Jaws." The other servants begin to laugh at her choice of song. I glare at her. Will she stop playing that stupid violin? It's so annoying.

I watch the door open. Freddie and Sam enter the apartment. Sam looks at the place for the very first time. She looks at Freddie and smiles. Freddie glares at her. Freddie turns to look at Rosalind. She is still playing. He points at her and she stops playing. She looks scared.

"Where are those bastards? Where is the boy who's supposed to help me get out of my car, and take it to the garage? Where is Nathaniel? Where's Gregory? Where's Philip?" he asks. Wow. He is in a bad mood. The servants all run toward him.

"Here, here, sir! Here, sir!" they all shout.

"Here, sir! Here, sir! Here, sir! You stupid, unpolished dolts! I get no service, no respect, no attention! Where is the fool I sent on ahead?" he asks them. They all turn to look at me. They point at me. They shove me toward Freddie. I stumble and fall on him. He gasps and pushes me away from him. I glance over at Sam. She looks scared and confused. Why is Freddie acting this way? He's never this bad!

"Here, sir, as foolish as ever," I say. He stares at me.

"You unwashed farmworker! You bastard workhorse drudge! Didn't I tell you to meet me outside, and bring these morons with you?" he asks me. What is his problem? {A/N: I'm sorry for the bad language, everyone! It's in the script, and I can't change it.}

"Nathaniel's coat was being fixed, sir. And one of Gabriel's shoes had a broken heel. And Rosalind couldn't find a matching hat. And Walter couldn't get his dagger out of its sheath. Only Adam, Rafe, and Gregory were ready. The rest were just a mess—but such as they are, sir, they're here to welcome you," I say. Rosalind begins to play her violin again. We all glare at her. Freddie growls and moves toward the servants.

"Go, blockheads, go! Bring my supper to me!" he shouts. They all run into the kitchen. They are so scared of him. I look back and realize that Philip is still in the living room. He is sitting on the couch, confused. I shake my head. I suddenly hear Freddie singing. Why is he singing?

"_Where is the life I led until recently? Where are those?_" he sings. Then, he looks up at Sam. Sam is scared. Freddie walks over to her. He leads her over to the dining room.

"Sit down, Sam, make yourself at home. Come on, come on, come on!" he shouts. Two servants enter with their supper. He looks up at them.

"Did I say later? I said now! Smile, Sam! Be happy. Get off my boots, you apes! You idiots, now!" he shouts. Another servant enters and runs over to him. He starts to take off his boot. Freddie sits down and sings.

"_It was a friar in robes of gray, who walked along the road one day." _he sings. He looks down at the servant who is trying to take his boot off. He is failing. He smacks the servant.

"Stop, you moron! You're twisting my foot! Take that, and see you do a better job with the other one!" he shouts. The servant stands up and starts to run away. Freddie takes off his boot, and throws it at him. It hits the servant in the back. The servant shouts and runs out of the room. I sit down next to Philip. He looks scared.

"Be happy, Sam! Bring me some water! Where's my spaniel Troilus?" he asks. Two servants enter the dining room. One servant, Juliette, is carrying a bowl of water. She carries it over to him. The other servant, Sugarsop, walks over to him.

"Hey boy, go tell my cousin Ferdinand to get in here," he orders Sugarsop. Sugarsop nods his head, and walks out of the dining room. Freddie turns to smile at Sam.

"You'll love this guy, Sam. Anyway, you better! Where are my slippers? Can we have some water here?" he asks. Rosalind enters the dining room. She is carrying her violin and a pair of slippers. She walks over to him, and places the slippers down by his feet. Juliette walks over to him with the water.

"Come and wash, Sam. Make yourself at home," he says. Sam walks over to Juliette. Sam smiles up at her. Juliette smiles, and trips on her own two feet. She spills some water. Freddie gasps and stands up. He slams his hand on the dining room table.

"You whoreson villain, you spilled it!" he shouts. He hits Juliette. Sam walks over to Freddie, and puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Take it easy! Please! It was just an accident!" Sam shouts. Poor Sam. She's so scared of her husband. I wonder if she loves me at all. If I was a girl, I wouldn't love him.

"She's a whoreson, moron, a total jerk!" he shouts. He flicks some water into Juliette's face. Juliette cries, and walks out of the dining room. Freddie turns to look at Sam. He smiles and leads her back to the dining room table.

"Come sit down, Kate. I know you must be hungry," he says. Rosalind and Sugarsop enter the dining room. Rosalind is playing her violin again. I roll my eyes and look at Philip. He smiles at me and rolls his eyes. Stop playing that stupid violin, Rosalind!

"Will you say grace, sweet Kate, or shall I? What is this? Mutton?" Freddie asks them. Sugarsop nods his head.

"Yes," he says. Freddie looks at Rosalind.

"Who brought it here?" he asks her. She stops playing and smiles.

"I did," she says. He walks toward her.

"It's burnt. The whole thing is burnt. You bastards! Where is that moron of a cook?" he asks them. They look at the door leading to the kitchen. The cook walks out of the kitchen, and enters the dining room. Freddie walks over to her.

"You devils! How dare you serve it to me this way! There, take it all back—plates, cups, the whole thing," he says. He throws the meat and everything else around the room. They all scream and begin to walk away. Rosalind picks up her violin, and begins to play "Jaws" again.

"You careless blockheads and unwashed slaves!" he shous. Rosalind continues to play. Sugarsop and the cook begin to growl at him. Freddie walks over to him.

"I hear that! I'll deal with you in a minute!" he shouts. They all scream and run out of the dining room. Poor guys! What is Freddie's problem? Why is he being so mean? He's never this mean! Doesn't he want to show Sam that he's a good man? Doesn't he want a happy life with her?

"Please, dear, calm down. The meat was fine if you wanted to eat it," Sam says. Sam grabs her stomach and looks at the meat on the ground. She bends over to pick it up, but then drops it on the floor.

"And I'm telling you it was burnt and dried out. I'm not allowed to eat overcooked meat. It gives me indigestion and that makes me irritable. Very, very irritable. Better for us to go hungry, since we're both hotheaded, than for us to eat meat that's been cooked too long. But don't worry, tomorrow it will get straightened out. Tonight we'll go without food. Come, I'll show you our bedroom," he says. He places his hand on Sam's waist and smiles down at her. Sam looks into his eyes. They both walk out of the dining room, and walk into their bedroom. Rosalind and Nathaniel enter the dining room. They begin to pick up the food and plates that are on the floor.

"Rosalind, did you ever see anything like that?" he asks her.

"He's giving her a taste of her own medicine," she says. Curtis enters the dining room. I stand up, and grab Philip. We both run over to them.

"Where is he?" I ask Curtis.

"In their room. He's lecturing her on the virtues of self-control. He rants and rails and swears and she, poor thing, doesn't know how to stand or look or speak. She sits like a person who's just woken up from a dream. Look out, he's coming!" he shouts. We all run out of the dining room, and run into the kitchen.

FREDDIE'S POV

I enter the dining room and smile. I'm married to Sam. When I was a little kid, I only wanted to marry Carly. Now, I'm married to Sam, and I'm actually happy. I know she's scared because of the way I'm acting, but this is my plan. I am trying to tame her. I am trying to tame the shrew inside of her. I know Sam is sweet. I know she's not really mad at Carly. I don't even know what happened between Carly and Sam to cause them to hate each other. I wish I knew.

{A/N: This next part is NOT in the script for the play. I'm adding it to give more to the story.}

"Sam?" I call out. Sam walks out of our bedroom in her pajamas. She looks at me with fear in her eyes. I don't want her to be scared of me. I…I….love….forget it.

"Yes?" she asks me. I walk over to the living room. She follows me. I sit down on the couch, and she does the same thing.

"What happened between you and Carly?" I ask her. She looks at me with confusion.

"You're actually Freddie Benson? The nerd boy I tortured all of my life? You're actually him?" she asks me. I smile and nod my head. I place my hand over hers.

"I know I confused you with my different attitude, but I'm really him," I say. She smiles up at me.

"So, you actually care about what happened between me and Carly?" she asks me. I nod my head.

"Yeah, you're my wife. Carly was my best friend. When I left you guys a few years ago, you were still best friends. Now, I'm back, and you're no longer friends. I'm just confused about what happened," I say. She sighs and looks into her lap.

"Well….it all started one day when I was dating a boy named Gregg. We were very much in love. We dated for at least two years. We were both really happy. I thought I was going to marry him. One day, we were walking in the park, and I noticed he wasn't holding my hand. I asked him if anything was wrong, and he said that we needed to talk. I was confused at first, but then, I realized what was going to happen. I thought he was going to propose to me. Then, he said he didn't like me anymore. He liked Carly, and he said he has been dating her for one year. He was cheating on me with Carly. I was so mad at Carly. I went to her apartment and yelled at her. She was confused. Though, I told her Gregg and I broke up. She acted like she was sorry for me, but I told her what he said. I told her that she always steals my guys. I just told her we were done, and I left. I didn't really want to go back to that apartment ever again, but my mom is still messed up. The only place I really have ever felt safe is her place. So, I still went there everyday. I just didn't talk to Carly unless I had to. I just stayed there. I talked with Spencer and everything, but I was just scared that I would never find a guy who would marry me. Carly has a ton of guys who want to marry her. It's not fair. I'm pretty also, right? I'm unique, right? I'm special. I just don't understand why Carly is always better than me," she says. I look down at my lap. I feel bad for Sam. Carly isn't more special than Sam. Sam is beautiful. Sam is unique. Very unique. She's also special to me.

I place my hand on her chin, and tilt it up toward my face. I look into her eyes and smile.

"Sam, you're very beautiful. Your hair sparkles in the sun. Did you know that? You're also very unique. There is no one else like you. Also, you're very special. You're special to me. I…I….I love you, Samantha Benson. I love you. You're my wife, and I will always love you," I say. She smiles and blushes.

"Then, why are you acting so weird? Why are you mean to your servants? Why do you even have servants?" she asks me. I shrug my shoulders and laugh.

"I need some help around this place. I know you won't do any chores," I say. She smiles and nods her head.

"Yeah, that's right. Though, you didn't answer my question. Why are you mean? Why are you so different?" she asks me. I sigh and look away. I can't tell her that I'm trying to tame her. That will ruin the plan.

"Sam, I have changed. I'm still the same Freddie Benson, but I just want things to go my way. Trust me. You will realize why I'm acting mean in a few weeks or so. You'll understand. But, I love you, and that will never change," I say. I lean down and kiss her on the lips. She smiles and stands up.

"I love you too," she says. She kisses me again.

"That's good," I say. She laughs, and begins to walk toward our bedroom. She turns toward me.

"Are you coming? We have to have our wedding night, honey," she says with a demon smile. I laugh and nod my head. That will be fun.

"I'll be there in a minute," I say. She smiles and walks into our bedroom. I look down at the ground.

{A/N: This is back to the script.}

"Well, I've begun my reign with a carefully though-out plan, and I have every hope of succeeding. My falcon is now hungry and unfed and must not be given enough to eat until comes to me, for if her hunger is satisfied, she'll pay no attention to the bait. I have another plan to make my bird come to me, and recognize her owner's call is to keep her from sleeping-the way trainers do with young hawks that flutter and flap, and will not obey. She had no food today, and will have none. Last night she got no sleep, and she won't get any tonight. Just as I did with the meat, I'll make up some problem with the way the best is made, and throw the pillow one way and the cushion the other, and the blanket over here and the sheets over there. And through all the shouting and fuss, I'll swear that it's all out of love for her. The end result will be that she'll sit up all night. And if she starts to drop off, I'll rant and yell until I wake her up. This is how to kill a wife with kindness. And this way I'll cure her wild and willful nature. If anyone knows a better way to tame a shrew, I wish he would call me, please. It would be much appreciated," I say. I smile and stand up. I walk into our bedroom, and see Sam waiting for me. I love her, but I am going to continue to tame her. She's almost there, but not quite.

.


	7. Chapter 7

TRANIO'S POV {DISGUISED AS LUCENTIO}

I enter the Shay apartment with Litio. I turn around and look at him.

"I don't believe it, Litio. It's not possible that Carly could prefer another man to me. I've seen the way she behaves," I say.

"You want proof of what I'm telling you? Strand right here and watch this fellow's lesson," he says. I turn around, and see Carly walk downstairs with Lucentio, who is disguised as Cambio. They are smiling and holding hands. They walk over to the kitchen table.

"Well, Carly, are you learning from what you're reading?" he asks her. She smiles up at him.

"What are you reading, teacher? Answer me that first," she says. He blushes and looks into her eyes.

"I'm reading the book I know best- _The Art to Love_," he says. Carly blushes and looks into his eyes.

"I hope you're an expert in your field," she says. He smiles down at her.

"Well, my dear, you're the mistress of my heart in any case," he says. They both sit down at the table, holding hands.

"Quick work for schoolwork! How do you explain that? I thought you said your precious Carly loved no one better than you, Lucentio!" Litio shouts.

"Oh spiteful love! Faithless womanhood! It's incredible, Litio!" I shout. Litio sighs and sits down on the couch.

"Let me come clean. I'm not really Litio. I'm not even a musician, really. In fact, I refuse to go on with this charade for a woman who would choose a lower-class guy like this over a gentleman of my stature. My name is Lewbert, sir," he says. I stare at him with shock. Lewbert? Really?

"Lewbert, I've often heard of your total devotion to Carly. So, now that I've seen with my own eyes proof of her worthlessness, I'm willing to join you in swearing her off for good, if you like," I say. I turn and see Lucentio kissing Carly. I smile and turn to look at Lewbert.

"Look how they kiss and carry on! Lucentio, it's a deal. I hereby swear to have nothing more to do with this girl. I formally declare her unworthy of all the attention and expense I have wasted on her," he says. I nod my head.

"And I hereby make the same promise- never to marry her, not even if she begs me. The hell with her! Look how she carries on with him! It's revolting!" I shout. Carly and Lucentio continue to kiss. I smile at them.

"I wish all her lovers had given her up. Well, to be on the safe side—so I don't go back on my promise—I plan to get myself married to a wealthy widow within the next three days. She's been after me for years—the way I've been for this proud, haughty hag. Farewell, then, Lucentio. From now on, goodness in women, not superficial beauty, will win my heart. I bid you all goodbye. I've made up my mind, and I'm going to stick to it," he says. He shakes my hand, and walks out of the apartment.

I turn and walk over to Carly and Lucentio.

"Carly, may you be blessed with all the happiness you deserve. No, I've caught you out, my dear. You're busted. Lewbert and I have given you up," I say. She smiles up at me.

"You can't mean it, Tranio! Have you both really given me up?" she asks me. I nod my head.

"Yes, we have," I say.

"So, Litio's out of the picture," Lucentio says. I nod my head.

"He's going after a young widow. He says he'll court and win her in a day," I say. Carly smiles up at me.

"Well, good for him!" she exclaims.

{A/N: There is more to the original script of the play, but my school did the shortened version, and the scene ends right here. So, for your enjoyment, I decided to add a little scene between Sam and Carly. Here you go!}

SAM'S POV

I wake up the next morning feeling tired and sick. Freddie wouldn't let me sleep last night. Yeah, we had sex, but after that, he wouldn't let me sleep. Finally, after he fell asleep, I was able to get some rest.

I stand up, and look at my bed. Freddie isn't there. He must have already woken up. Why didn't he wake me up? He didn't want me to sleep, right? I'm so confused.

_Flashback {in Freddie's POV}_

_I wake up this morning feeling great. Sam and I had sex last night. It was really great. It was pure love. I guess that means Sam and I are meant to be together. _

_I look over at her side of our bed. I see her sleeping. I told her she couldn't sleep! Why is she sleeping? _

_I look down at her. She looks peaceful when she sleeps. I place my hand on her cheek. She stirs in her sleep. I remove my hand from her cheek. _

_I love her. I love Sam. When I was sixteen, I would've been dead if I admitted that. But, Sam and I are married. I know I'm being mean to her, but it's all part of my plan. It's all part of the plan to tame her. _

_I lean down and kiss her on the forehead. I stand up, and walk to the bedroom door. I open it and sigh. I look back at her. I smile and close the bedroom door. _

I walk to the bedroom door. I open it and sigh. I grab my clothes, and get dressed in the bathroom. I brush my teeth, and look in the mirror. I look down at my left hand. I see the wedding ring on it. I begin to smile.

You're a married woman, Puckett. You're married to Freddie Benson. The guy of your dreams! Don't mess this up!

I walk out of the bathroom. I grab some breakfast, and walk over to the kitchen island. I grab a piece of paper. I write a quick note to Freddie.

_Freddie,_

_I am going to see Carly. I'm going to try to talk to her. I'll be back soon. Love you. _

_Sam _

I walk out of the apartment, and sigh. I hope this goes well.

I walk over to the Shay's apartment. I open the door, and see Carly talking to Freddie. I close the door again, and barely leave it open.

"Carly, do you even know why Sam is mad at you?" I hear Freddie ask her. Freddie is talking to Carly about me? That's so sweet.

"Does it have something to do with Gregg?" she asks him.

"Yeah, it does. She was dating him, Carly. You cheated with him. That broke her heart. She really loved that guy. She was so sure that she was going to marry him," he says. I hear Carly laugh.

"Well, it's all for the better, right? You two are married now. If I didn't cheat on him, she would've married him, and then you two wouldn't be married. So, I did a good thing," she says.

I clench my fist and glare at the ground. She didn't do a good thing! She broke my heart. She portrayed me!

"Carly, you broke Sam's heart. You portrayed her! I honestly can't believe you would actually date Gregg when you knew he was dating Sam. That doesn't sound like you," he says.

"Well, maybe I've changed," she says.

"You're right, Carly. You have changed. Now, you're a bitch who broke your best friend's heart," Freddie says. I smile and suddenly feel the front door open. I fall to the ground.

"Sam!" Freddie shouts. He leans down to me. I cough and look up at him. He looks concerned.

"Hi," I say.

"Why were you listening to our conversation?" he asks me. I stand up and shake the dirt off my pants. I shrug my shoulders.

"I was coming over here to talk to Carly. I wanted to see if we could possibly be friends again, but then I heard you two talking. I'm glad I didn't talk to you first, Carly. I don't want to be your friend," I say. Freddie puts his arm around my waist. Carly rolls her eyes.

"Sam, you're just jealous because I'm better looking than you," she says. I gasp and move toward her. Freddie grabs my waist, and pulls me away from her.

"Carly, that was so mean!" he shouts. She shrugs her shoulders.

"Isn't that why I always win? I always get the better guy. I would like you guys to know that I'm marrying a great guy. His name is Lucentio. He pretended to be Licio so he could see me. Isn't that so romantic?" she asks us. I roll my eyes.

"Carly, shut up. I'm so glad you're getting married. I couldn't be happier. Freddie, can we go now?" I ask him. He nods his head.

"Yeah, congratulations, Carly. I'm sure you're going to be very happy," he says. He grabs my hand and pulls me out of the door.

{A/N: There you have it! Did you like it? Please, review! Also, have a great New Years Eve! Is it really 2011 already? This year went by way to fast! I hope 2011 will be great. I just want to be happy and healthy. That's all I ask. Well, bye!}


	8. Chapter 8

{A/N: Hey everyone! Here is another chapter! The story is almost over. Then, I'll be starting another story. Do you guys have any ideas for my next story? I don't know what to do. Ummm….how is 2011 for you? Mine has started out really well. I have an audition tomorrow, and I'm hoping to goes well. It's not for a play though. It's for the youth orchestra in my town. The thing is, I'm automatically in it no matter what. If you want to be in the orchestra, you're in it. The only thing that the audition is for is for placing. You know, to see if you're going to be a first violin or a second violin. I hope it goes well! Wish me luck! Also, the dress for Sam in this chapter is now up on my profile page. So, look that up after you read the chapter. Well, I hope you like it. Review after you're done. Bye! Happy reading!}

SAM'S POV

I am standing in the kitchen with Grumio. I have been talking to him about why Freddie actually married me. I know he doesn't hate me, but why is he acting so weird? Why is he not letting me eat?

"No, no, I can't. He'd kill me," he says. I roll my eyes.

"The more I suffer, the more spiteful he becomes. Did he marry me just to starve me? Beggars at my Spencer's door are given money as soon as they ask for it. And if they don't find charity there, they find it someplace else. But I, who have never known how to beg and never had to beg, am starved for food, dizzy with lack of sleep, kept awake with curses and fed with brawling. And what irks me more than all these things put together is that he does it under the pretense of love—as though for me to eat or sleep would bring on fatal illness or sudden death. Please, go and get me something to eat. I don't care what so long as it's nutritious," I say. He looks at me.

"What do you say to a calf's foot?" he asks me. I smile and nod my head. He claps his hands, and a servant walks into the kitchen with a plate of food. Oh, it looks lovely!

"Oh, lovely. Can I have some?" I ask him.

"I'm afraid it will raise your blood pressure. What do you say to an ox stomach, nicely broiled?" he asks me. The servant walks out of the room. I smile again. That sounds great too!

"I'd love it. Nice Grumio, bring me some," I say. He claps his hands again, and another servant walks into the kitchen with another plate of food. It looks great!

"I don't know. I'm afraid it will make you too hot, too. What do you say to a piece of beef with mustard?" he says. The servant walks out of the room. Two servants, one carrying a plate of beef, and the other carrying a bottle of mustard, walk into the kitchen. They smile at me. I notice one of them is the servant who likes to play the violin. She doesn't have her violin with her, which is good. She was so annoying!

"A favorite dish of mine," I say. I love beef! Grumio shakes his head.

"Yes, but the mustard is probably too hot," he says. I shake my head.

"Well then, the beef without the mustard," I say. The servant who likes to play the violin, I think her name is Rosalind, tosses the mustard onto the floor.

"Absolutely not. You'll take the mustard or you'll get no beef from Grumio," he says. I shake my head. What is going on?

"Then both, or one, or anything you like," I say. He leans down and picks up the bottle of mustard.

"How about the mustard without the beef?" he asks me. I look at him with anger. Is he really expecting me to eat mustard by itself? That's disgusting!

"Get out of here, you measly, lying wretch," I say. I walk over and slap him on the cheek.

"You feed me with only the names of food. To hell with you and the whole pack of you who triumph at my misery. Go on, I said get out of here!" I shout. They all run out of the kitchen. I run over to the living room, and throw myself onto the couch. I yelp when I feel someone underneath me. I stand up, and see a servant sleeping on the couch. She wakes up, and smiles at me. I glare at her, and push her off the couch. She runs out of the room.

I lay down and begin to cry.

The front door opens and I look up and see Freddie. He walks over to me and smiles.

"How is my Sam? Feeling blue, darling?" he asks me. I nod my head and sit up on the couch.

"Believe me, I've been better," I say. I close my eyes, and burry my head into my lap.

"Cheer up. Give me a smile. Look, love, see how devoted I am? I've prepared a meal for you myself, and here it is. I am sure, sweet Kate, this kindness deserves thanks. What, not a word? I guess you don't want it. Ah well, all my trouble was for nothing. Here, take away the dish," he says. I look up at him. I see a few servants walking back into the kitchen. He was going to feed me! No! What did they have for me? I want it! I want dinner! I look at him. He's making my life miserable!

"Please, leave it here," I say.

"The smallest service is repaid with thanks. Mine will be, too, before you touch the food," he says. I nod my head.

"Thank you, sir," I say. He runs over to the kitchen. He grabs some food, and brings it over to me. He sit down next to me.

"May it do your gentle heart good, Sam. Eat up quickly, my honey lamb, we're off to the Shay's to join in the revelry, where we'll dress as well as the best of them, with silk robes and caps and golden rings, collars and cuffs and fancy frocks and things, with scarves and fans and two changes of clothes, amber bracelets, beads, and plenty of gewgaws. All finished? The tailor is waiting to deck you out in ruffled finery," he says. I hand him on my finished plate of food. I smile up at him. He's actually kind of sweet when he's the real Freddie.

The door opens and a tailor enters the living room. She is a nice looking woman. She is wearing a plaid dress and scarf. Her blond hair is in a bun. She looks like she just graduated from college. She smiles at us. She is carrying a box of clothes.

Freddie stands up and walks over to her.

"Now, tailor, let's see what you've got. Lay out the gown," he says. She lays the gown on the coffee table.

"Merciful God! What sort of costume do we have here? What do you call this? A sleeve? It's like a cannon. What have you done? Carved it up and down like an apple tart? Snip and snip and cut and slash- it's got more holes than a sieve! What in the world do you call this, tailor!" Freddie shouts. The tailor looks at Freddie and frowns.

"You told me to make it well and properly and in keeping with the current style," she says. Freddie nods his head.

"Certainly, I did. But if you remember, I didn't tell you to parody the style. Go on home, sir. You've lost me as a customer. I won't take it. Do whatever you want with it," he says. I stand up and look at the gown. It's beautiful. It's an green one-shoulder dress that flows downs to my feet. The shoulder strap has green flowers on it. It has matching green high heels. It also comes with a black purse. It's stunning.

"I never saw a better-designed gown, more elegant and pleasing and well made. Perhaps you think you can make me into some sore of plaything?" I ask. Freddie laughs and claps his hands.

"Yeah, that's it! The tailor thinks she can make you into some sort of plaything," he says. I shake my head and frown. I wasn't talking about the tailor. I was talking about Freddie. The tailor walks over to us.

"She says your Worship thinks _you _can make her into some sort of plaything," she says. Freddie gasps and shakes his head. He glares at her. Grumio enters the living room and smiles.

"What monstrous arrogance! It's a lie, you thread, you thimble, you measurement! You flea, you louse, you winter cricket! Disrespected in my own house by a spool of thread! Get out of here you rag, you remnant, you piece of yardage, or I'll measure you within an inch of your life with your own yardstick, and you'll remember your yammering for the rest of your life. I tell you, you've ruined her gown," he shouts. She shakes her head.

"It's not true. The gown was made just as my master was directed. Grumio gave me the order for how it should be done," she says. Grumio gasps and shakes his head.

"I gave her no order. I have her the material," he says.

"But how did you want it made?" she asks him.

"With a needle and thread," he says.

"But didn't you expect us to cut the cloth?" she asks him.

"You've faced many things, haven't you?" he asks her. She nods her head.

"I have," she says.

"Well, don't face off with me. You have bested many things, well don't try and best me. I will not be faced or bested. I tell you I requested that your master cut out the gown, but I didn't ask him to cut it all to pieces. Therefore, it follows you're a liar," he says. I don't understand what he is talking about. The gown is perfect! It's not in several pieces! It's beautiful.

"Why, here is the order to prove it," she says. She holds up a piece of paper.

"Read it," Freddie says.

"The note is a big fat liar if it says I said so," Grumio says. The tailor clears her throat and smiles.

"Item one, a loose-bodied gown," she says.

"Master, if ever I said " loose-bodied gown ," sew me into the skirts of it and beat me to death with a bobbin of brown thread. I said "a gown," Grumio says.

"Go on," Freddie says.

"With a half-circle cape," she reads. A cape? Oh, the back kind of does look like a cape. I didn't notice that. It's still beautiful.

"I admit the cape," Grumio says.

"With a wide sleeve," she reads. Sleeve? I don't see a sleeve. Unless, they mean the shoulder strap.

"I admit two sleeves," Grumio says. There is only one sleeve.

"The sleeves carefully cut," she reads with a smile on her face. The sleeves are cut? Well, I think she means cut into the shoulder strap style.

"Ah, there's the problem," Freddie says. Problem? I don't see a problem. I like the shoulder strap. It's the best part of the dress!

"Error in the bill, sir, error in the bill! I ordered that the sleeves be cut out and sewed up again, and I'll prove it in combat even if your little finger is armed with your thimble," Grumio says. I don't understand what they're talking about.

"What I say is true. And if this were a fitting place, I'd prove it," she says.

"I am ready for you. You take the bill and I'll take your yardstick. Do your worst!" Grumio shouts.

"Go, take it away and let your master make whatever use of it he can," Freddie says. No! I want that dress! It's perfect!

The tailor rolls her eyes and leaves the apartment. I groan and look up at Freddie. He turns to look at me.

"Ah well, Sam. We'll go to your Carly's apartment dressed as we are, in simple but honest clothes. Our purses shall be rich, our garments poor. After all, it's the mind that enriches the body, and just as the sun shines through the darkest clouds, well, that's how clearly honor peeps through even the humblest style of dress. I mean, is the jay more precious than the lark because his feather is more beautiful? Is the snake better than the eel because the pattern on his back pleases the eye? Hardly, Sam. By the same token you are worth no less for your simple clothes and lack of finery. If you regard it as shameful, put the shame on me. So, let's perk up! We're off to eat and whoop it up at your Carly's," he says. He turns to look at Grumio.

"Go, call my men so we can leave right away. Let's see, I think it must be seven o'clock, so we should get there soon," he says. I stand up from the couch.

"I hate to say it, but it's almost two," I say. He turns to look at me.

"Whatever I say, or think, or do, you're continually contradicting it. Sirs, never mind. We won't go today- or any day until it's clear that it shall be whatever time I say it is," he says. I roll my eyes and groan. He is impossible! Why can't he just be nice all the time? Why does act weird sometimes, but really hot and nice when we're alone? It doesn't make sense at all.

He looks down at me and smiles.

"Let's go to bed," he says. I look up at him and smile.

"Are you going to let me sleep?" I ask him. He looks at Grumio and sighs. Grumio smiles and walks out of the living room.

"Just this once," he says. He puts his arm around my waist, and we walk into our bedroom and close the door.


	9. Chapter 9

{A/N: Hello everyone! How is everyone doing? I'm doing great. I was feeling sick when I woke up, but it went away. Which is great because I'm having a movie night with my best friend tomorrow night! I didn't want to be sick for that. Anyway, not a lot has been going on in my life. Just school and stuff. Orchestra is keeping me very busy. Our solo and ensemble contest is next weekend and I'm getting excited for it. I hope I do well! Well, that's about it. I hope you like this chapter. There are only two more scenes in the play to write about. The play version I was in only had one more scene after this one, but I decided to extend it by writing about the other scene. Okay, well, I'll let you read. I'll see you guys soon! Happy reading!}

SAM'S POV

Freddie and I are in his car late at night. Grumio is sitting in the backseat of the car. We are returning from a party we went to. Carly and Lucentio are getting married tonight. I know I'm supposed to be mad at Carly, but I can't help but feel happy for her. She finally found the guy of her dreams. She's going to be happy. Freddie looks at me and smiles.

"Let's continue on toward Spencer's apartment. Good Lord, how bright and splendid the moon is tonight," Freddie says. I lean forward to look out the window. The moon is bright and huge. It's beautiful, but the moon doesn't shine. The light from the sun reflects off the moon. That's why it looks so bright. I would've thought Freddie had known that.

"The moon? You mean the sun!" I shout. He looks at me and shakes his head.

"I say it's the moon that shines so bright," he says. I glare at him and shake my head.

"I know it's the sun that shines so bright," I say. Freddie laughs and shakes his head. He looks at the road in front of him. He stops the car and stares out the window.

"Now, by my mother's son, and that's me, it will be moon or star or whatever I want before I'll travel to Spencer's apartment. Constantly contradicted and contradicted, and nothing but contradicted!" he shouts. I shake my head. I can't believe him. We had a good time at the party. It was in a club house. We even slow danced together. I liked that dance. We were pressed up against each other and he whispered soft things into my ear. He told me he loved me. I wish he was like that all the time.

Grumio taps my shoulder. I turn around to look at him.

"Say what he wants or we'll never go," he says. I roll my eyes and turn to face Freddie.

"Since we've come this far, please, let's continue on. And whatever it is- moon or sun or anything you like- if you want to call it a tea candle, that's what it is as far as I'm concerned. From now on, I promise," I say. I promise to obey Freddie. I promise to be good to him. I promise to love him and be happy with him.

"I say it's the moon," he says. He turns to me and smiles. I look at him and nod my head.

"I know it's the moon," I say. I sigh and shake my head. Why am I agreeing with him? I know it's the sunlight that is reflecting off the moon.

"Well, you're a liar, then. It's the blessed sun," he says. I groan and look out the window. I can't stand this guy! What is his act? Why is he like this? I just don't understand him.

"Then God be praised, it _is _the blessed sun. But it is not the sun when you say it's not, and the moon changes according to your mind. Whatever you want to call a thing, that's what it is- and that's what it will always be for me," I say. He stares at me and starts to smile.

"Freddie, do whatever you like. You've won," Grumio says. Won? What is he talking about? Won? He has won? Won what? My obedience?

Freddie smiles and starts the car again.

"Well, onward then. That's how things should be- straight and smooth. But, hang on! I see someone walking toward our car!" Freddie shouts. I turn and see someone walking toward us. Who is that?

Freddie climbs out of the car. I follow him. Freddie walks over to the person.

"Good morning, young miss, where are you going? Tell me, sweet Sam, and tell me truly, have you ever seen a young girl blooming more with health? The way the shades of white and red compete in her complexion. Which of the stars in Heaven shine with such beauty as the two eyes that sparkly in that heavenly face? Fair lovely mind, once more good day to you. Sweet Sam, embrace her for her beauty," Freddie says. I stare at the girl. The girl looks like a man to me, but I don't want to be embarrassed. I walk over to the girl. She has short black hair. She is wearing a suit and tie. That's weird, but I like it. She's obviously a tomboy. I like tomboys. Oh, my! She has a moustache! That's so weird. She must be crazy. She must want to be a boy.

"Young budding virgin, fair and pure and sweet, where are you off to? Or where do you live? Your parents are lucky to have such a lovely child. And luckier still is the man who gets to be your husband and share your bed," I say. The girl stares at us with confusion. She looks down at her clothes and frowns. What is her problem?

Freddie laughs and puts his arm around my shoulder. He looks at me and laughs again.

"Why, dear me, Sam! I hope you haven't lost your mind. This is not a woman, as you say, but an old man- wrinkled, faded, and withered," he says. I stare at the man. I knew it was a man! I just knew it! Freddie tricked me again! Oh gosh!

"Sir, pardon my imperfect eyes, which have been so blinded by the sun that everything I look at appears green. Now I can see that you're an elderly man. Do forgive me for my crazy error," I say. I turn to look at Freddie. I glare at him and he smiles.

"Do, good old man, and while you're at it, tell us which way you're traveling. If we're all headed in the same direction, we'd love your company," Freddie says. I nod my head and smile.

"Well, sir, and you, witty lady, who gave me quite a turn with your strange talk, my name is Vincentio, my hometown is Pisa, Italy, and I am traveling to Spencer Shay's apartment to visit a son of mine whom I haven't seen in a long while," he says.

"What is his name?" Freddie asks him.

"Lucentio, sir," Vincentio says. I stare at him. He's going to be Carly father-in-law. Wow!

"A fortunate coincidence-more fortunate for your son. I can now call you father in a somewhat legal sense, not just out of respect for your age. The best friend of my wife, who is like a sister to her, is getting married to your son. And there's no need for wonder or worry. His bride is well thought of, with a rich dowry. She's a fit wife for any guy. Let me embrace the father of Lucentio, and then we'll journey on to see your son, who will rejoice at your arrival," Freddie says. I stare at him. Sometimes, I still wonder if Freddie is in love with Carly. He was when we three were best friends. He was obsessed with her. Sometimes, I feel like he's going to leave me for her. I mean, why does he like me now? What changed his mind? It couldn't possibly be that he actually loves me? Well, right? He says he loves me, but is that true?

"Is all this true? Or is this your way of livening up your travels-playing jokes on people you meet on the way?" he asks us. I shake my head.

"I assure you, sir, it's true," Grumio says.

"Look, come along with us and see the truth for yourself. Our earlier joke has made you understandably suspicious," Freddie says. We climb back into his car. Vincentio follows us. He sits in the backseat and looks out the window. This is going to be a long drive.


	10. Chapter 10

{A/N: Hi everyone! I'm so sorry that it has taken me forever to update this story! I get so busy with different things that I just can't find time to write fanfiction stuff anymore. It stinks. Also, I didn't have power last night because of the awful wind storm that swept through my area! It was horrible! I thought I was going to die when 2 trees landed on my house. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. I'm going to write tomorrow and get the last chapter up. Then, I'll move on to a different story sometime this month. If you guys have any story ideas, please send me a message. I am open to ideas! Well, here's the next chapter. Please review when you're done reading it. That's all I ask! Happy reading!}

CARLY'S POV

I'm getting married today. I'm actually feeling excited but also nervous. Biondello, Lucentio and I enter my apartment. I know you're not supposed to see the groom before the wedding but I don't care. I don't believe in that crap.

We enter the apartment and see Gremio sitting on my couch.

"Quickly and quietly, sir. The priest is already here," Biondello says. Yes, I'm getting married in my apartment. I didn't really want to pay for a huge church wedding. I like my apartment and think it's the perfect place to have a wedding.

"We're off, Biondello. But they may need you at home, so you can go on back," Lucentio says. Lucentio looks down into my eyes. We both walk upstairs holding hands.

GREMIO'S POV

I stare at Biondello. He turns to me and smiles.

"I'll see them safely married first and then hurry back to my master's," he says. He runs upstairs to Carly and Lucentio. I stare after him.

The front door opens and I turn around. I see Freddie, Sam, Grumio and some other guy walk into the apartment. Freddie smiles at the stranger.

"Here is the place, sir. This is Carly and Spencer's apartment. Carly is going to be your daughter-in-law. I live in this same apartment complex. That's where I'm going now, so I'll leave you here," he says. The guy shakes his head.

"You must not go without having a drink first. I think I may presume to welcome you, and they're probably preparing some kind of feast to welcome me," he says. Who is this guy? I walk over to them.

{A/N: I'm changing the script up a little bit. Sorry!}

"Can I help you?" I ask him. He smiles up at me.

"Is Lucentio and Carly here?" he asks me. I nod my head.

"Yeah, they're here. They can't be disturbed though. They're getting ready for their wedding," I say. He nods his head.

"What if a fellow were bringing him a couple of hundred pounds to toss around?" he asks me. What is he talking about?

"Keep your hundreds. He won't need it," I say. Freddie walks over to us.

"Your son is really popular in Seattle, sir. Gremio, can you go tell Lucentio that his father has arrived and wants to speak to him?" he asks me. His father? Oh, this is Lucentio's father? Oh, I get it now.

"Yes sir," I say. I run upstairs. I walk into the old iCarly studio and see Carly and Lucentio kissing. Oh my! The wedding is over! They're married. Biondello walks over to me and smiles.

"Well, I've seen them married. What do you want?" he asks me.

"Lucentio's father is here," I say. Biondello runs downstairs.

"Vincetio! It's so good to see you. I would like to inform you that your son is a married man now. Carly and Lucentio just got married upstairs. It was a wonderful wedding. Now, we just need to wait for the reception," he says. He nods his head.

"Yes, I wish I was here sooner to see the wedding, but I can't wait for the reception," he says. Freddie puts his arm around Sam. I stare at them and smile. They're acting like a married couple. That's so sweet.

I hear people walking downstairs. Lucentio and Carly make their way downstairs. Lucentio sees Vincetio and runs over to him. He hugs his tightly.

"Dad! You're here!" he shouts. Carly walks over to them.

"Lucentio, I wish I was here for the wedding," Vincentio says. Lucentio shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't mind. At least you're here now," he says. Lucentio introduces Carly to Vincentio. I smile at them. I walk over to Biondello.

"Is the feast ready?" I ask him. He nods his head.

"Will everyone please follow us into the kitchen for a lovely reception?" I ask. Everyone starts to come into the kitchen. I sit down and begin to enjoy myself for once in my life.

SAM'S POV

I start to move toward the kitchen.

"Let's follow them to see how this turns out. I want some food!" I shout. Freddie grabs my hand and pulls me toward him.

"First kiss me, Sam, and then we will," he says. I stare into his eyes. Is he crazy?

"What? Right here? In front of everyone?" I ask him. He nods his head.

"Why not? Are you ashamed of me?" he asks me with a smirk on his cute little face. I smile and shake my head.

"Certainly not! But I'm ashamed to kiss," I say. He stares at me and frowns. He looks at Grumio.

"All right then, back home we go! You don't kiss me, you don't get to go to the party," he says. I grab his arm and shake my head.

"No, wait, I _will _kiss you," I say. I lean forward and kiss him on the lips. He wraps his arms around my waist. I break away from him. Grumio smiles at us and claps his hands.

"Please, love, stay," I whisper. He smiles down at me.

"Isn't this good? Come, my sweet Sam. Better late than never. And it's never too late to change," he says. We both walk over to the kitchen and join everyone at the party. He's right. It's never too late to change your feelings about someone.


	11. Chapter 11

FREDDIE'S POV

We are sitting in the Shay's kitchen eating food and talking with each other. Carly and Lucentio just got married. If I was a teenager again, I would've been devastated to know that Carly chose someone else to marry. Though, I'm married to Sam now and I'm actually happy. She's gotten really better. She's not a horrible shrew anymore. I tamed her. That was my goal all along, right?

Lucentio stands up and taps his wine glass. We all stop talking and turn to look at him.

"Finally, at long last, we've reconciled our differences. Now is the time—when war is safely over—to laugh at past dangers and adventures. My fair Carly, bid my father welcome, while I with equal affection welcome yours. Freddie, Sam, and you, Lewbert, with your loving widow, you'll find no better entertainment anywhere. All of you are welcome in my house. This last course here is for closing up the stomach after great feasting. Now everyone be seated, as this is the part where we sit and chat as well as eat," he says. I smile and turn to Sam.

"All we do is sit and sit and eat and eat," I say. Spencer laughs and nods his head.

"Yes, Seattle is famous for this pleasant and lazy life, Freddie," he says. I stare at him and nod my head.

"Seattle contains nothing that isn't pleasant," I say. Lewbert turns to look at me.

"I wish that were true for both our sakes!" he shouts. I turn to him and frown.

"Well, what do you know! You're afraid your widow," I say. That is true. He only married her to have a wife. I don't really think he loves her. He just wanted a wife to live with.

"Me afraid of him? I don't think so," his widow says. I don't even know her name, but oh well. I don't care. Anyway, she doesn't understand what I'm saying. I didn't mean that she was afraid of him. Lewbert is afraid of her.

"That's very sensible, but you missed me sense. I meant Lewbert is afraid of you," I explain to her. She laughs and nods her head.

"He who is dizzy thinks the world is spinning," she says. Huh? What does that mean?

"He who is dizzy thinks the world is spinning. Please, tell me what you meant by that," Sam says. She stands up and walks over to the widow.

"Your husband, being troubled by a shrew, projects his own suffering onto my husband. And now you know my meaning," she says. Sam stares at her with confusion and anger.

"A very nasty meaning," Sam says. I put my hand on her shoulder. She needs to calm down. I don't like the way this conversation is going.

"My meaning _is_ nasty, for it's you I mean," the widow says. Sam gasps and clinches her fist.

"And I _am _nasty when it comes to you," she says. I let go of her shoulder. This is getting excited, but Sam should stand up for herself. This widow is being mean to Sam, and I know Sam doesn't like that.

"You tell her, Sam!" I shout. Lewbert stands up and pats his widow on the shoulder.

"You tell her, widow!" he shouts. Sam and the widow stare at each other for a second. Then, they run after each other and run upstairs. Carly stands up and follows them upstairs.

"I'll bet you a hundred dollars my Sam puts her flat on her back," I say. Sam can fight anyone and will fight this widow.

"Well, that's really my job," Lewbert says with a laugh. I laugh and hold up my drink.

"Well said! Here's to you!" I shout. We clink glasses and I take a sip of my wine. Spencer stands up and walks over to us.

"Freddie, I think you have the most thoroughgoing shrew of all," he says. I shrug my shoulders. I used to. Sam obeys me now. Sam loves me now and I love her. I have tamed her. She will do anything I ask.

"Well, I disagree. But why not put it all to a test? Let's each send for his wife. Whichever's is the most obedient and comes most readily shall win the bet that we'll propose," I say. This is going to be fun. I know I'm going to win.

"Agreed. What's the bet?" Lewbert asks me. What's a reasonable bet?

"Twenty dollars," Lucentio says. Twenty dollars? Are you serious? We have to bet more than that.

"Twenty dollars? I'd wager twenty times as much on my wife," I say. Lucentio sighs and shrugs his shoulder.

"A hundred dollars then," he says. I nod my head. That's more like it.

"Agreed," Lewbert says.

"Good! It's a bet," I say.

"Who should begin?" Lewbert asks us. Lucentio stands up and walks over to us.

"I will. Biondello, go and tell Carly that I want to see her," he says. Biondello smiles and walks toward the stairs.

"Here I go," he says. Spencer walks over to Lucentio.

"I'll bet you half that Carly comes," he says. Lucentio shakes his head.

"No, let's not do that. I want the whole bet," he says. Biondello walks back downstairs. Carly isn't with him. Ha! I knew she wouldn't come. I smile to myself.

"Well, what happened?" Lucentio asks him.

"Sir, Carly wants you to know that she is busy and can't come," he says. I gasp and smile over at Lucentio. Carly is "busy." She can't come. She's probably fighting the widow right now with Sam's help.

"Is that your answer?" I ask Biondello. He nods his head.

"Yes, and a nice one at that. Pray God you wife doesn't send you a worse one," Gremio tells me. I nod my head.

"I'm hoping for better," I say. Lewbert walks over to Biondello.

"Biondello, go and request that my wife come to me straight away," he says. Biondello nods his head and walks upstairs.

"He requests! Why, then she'll have to come," I say. Lewbert smiles at me.

"I rather think, sir, that yours will not grant a request in any case," he says. I roll my eyes and shrug my shoulders. Sam will come to me. I know she will.

Biondello walks back downstairs. Lewbert's wife isn't with him. Ha! I knew she wouldn't come also! I'm going to bet the bet.

"So, where's my wife?" Lewbert asks Biondello.

"She says she thinks this is a prank. She will not come. She says that you should come to her," he says. I laugh and look at Lewbert. That was great! Oh my!

"Worse and worse! She _will _not come! It's vile, intolerable, not to be endured! Grumio, go to Sam. Say that I command her to come to me," I say. Grumio nods his head and run upstairs. Sam is going to come. She obeys me now. She will obey me now.

"I can guess her answer," Lewbert says. I stare at him.

"What?" I ask him. He shakes his head.

"She won't come," he says. I smile and shake my head. That's where he's wrong. Sam is going to come and I'm going to win the bet. Sam walks downstairs. I smile up at her. I knew should come! I knew she would obey me! I won the bet!

"By all that's holy here comes Sam!" Spencer shouts. Sam smiles at me and walks over to me.

"You sent for me? Is there something you'd like me to do for you?" she asks me. I stare down at her with love. I love her. She smiles up at me.

"Where is Carly and Lewbert's wife?" I ask her. She points upstairs.

"They're upstairs chatting," she says. Yeah, I bet they're "chatting."

"Go bring them here. If they refuse to come, get physical. Use a whip if you have to. But, get them out here to their husbands. Go on, I said. Bring them here straight away," I say. She nods her head and run upstairs.

"This is a miracle, if you talk of miracles," Lucentio says. I smile over at him.

"It is. I wonder what it means," Lewbert says. I shrug my shoulders.

"I'll tell you what it means. It means peace and love and a quiet life, supremacy based on reverence and profound respect, and- not to go on an on about it- everything that's sweet and happy," I say. They stare at me with awe. Spencer puts his hand on my shoulder.

"May good fortune come to you, good Freddie! You've won the wager, and I will add twenty thousand crowns to what they owe you. Another dowry for another wife, for, truly, she is so transformed she's like a completely new woman," he says.

"Wait, I will win the wager more spectacularly, going even further to demonstrate her obedience, her newly created virtue and obedience," I say.

Sam, Carly and Lewbert's wife walk downstairs. I smile over at them.

"Look, here she comes, with your ungovernable wives in tow, like prisoners of her womanly persuasion. Sam, that cap of yours doesn't look good on you. Take it off and throw it on the ground," I say. She takes off her hat and throws it on Carly's feet.

"Lord, may I never see a day of trouble until the day I let someone treat me like that," Lewbert's wife says. Carly glares at her.

"For shame! What kind of loyalty is this?" she asks. Lucentio walks over to her.

"I wish your loyalty were as foolish. The wisdom of your loyalty, Carly, has cost me a hundred dollars since dinner," he says. Carly frowns and looks down at her feet.

"The more fool you for betting on my loyalty," she whispers. She does have a point. He shouldn't have bet so much money on Carly. Carly really doesn't obey very well, but he has plenty of time to teach her to obey him. It took a while to teach Sam to obey me.

"Sam, I'd like you to lecture these headstrong women on the nature of the loyalty they owe their husbands," I say. She smiles at me and nods her head.

"You must be joking. There will be no lecture," Lewbert's wife says. She crosses her arms over her chest.

"Do it, I say. You can begin with her," I say. Sam nods her head and walks over to Lewbert's wife.

"She shall not," she says. I glare at Lewbert's wife.

"I say she shall," I say. I nod my head to Sam. She smiles and stares at Lewbert's wife.

"Girls, girls! Wipe those frowns off your faces and stop rolling your eyes. This disrespectful stance toward the man who is your lord, your king, your governor tarnishes your beauty the way the frosts of winter blights the land. It mars your reputations as whirlwinds shake fair buds. And in no sense is it fitting or attractive. An angry woman is like an agitated fountain—muddy, unpleasant, lacking in beauty. And in this condition, no one—however dry or thirsty he may be—will stoop to sip or touch one drop of it. Your husband is your lord, your life, your keeper, your head, your sovereign, one who cares for you and who, for your ease and comfort, commits his body to harsh labor both on land and sea. Long, stormy nights at seas he stays awake, by day he endures cold while you lie safe and warm, secure in your beds at home. And in exchange he seeks no more from you but love, kind looks, and true obedience—too little payment for so great a debt. A woman owes her husband the same loyalty a subject owes his king. And when she is peevish and perverse, sullen, sour, and disobedient to his honest wishes, what is she but a loathsome, warlike rebel and an ungrateful traitor to her loving lord? I am ashamed that women are so foolish as to declare war when they should plead on their knees for peace, that they seek authority, supremacy, and power when they are under an obligation to serve, love, and obey. Why are our bodies soft and weak and smooth, unfit for toil and trouble in the world, if not so that our soft qualities and our hearts should agree with our external parts? Come, come, you weak, ungovernable worms! My spirit has been as proud as each of yours, my courage as great, and my reason perhaps even better suited to bandy words back and forth and exchange frown for frown. But now I see our weapons are like straws, our strength like a straw's weakness, and our weakness past comparison, so that we seem to be the thing we most are not. Humble your pride, then, since it's useless, and place your hand beneath your husband's foot. As a gesture of my loyalty, my hand is ready if he cares to use it. May it bring him comfort," she lectures. She is now sitting on the floor with her hand raised up toward me. She is smiling up at me. I look down at her and smile. I love this girl. I think I always have loved Sam. It just took our marriage to realize this.

"There, that's my girl! Come on and kiss me, Sam," I say. I pull her up to her feet. I lean down and kiss her on the lips. I love kissing Sam. She was my first kiss and the only girl I will kiss. I wrap my arms around her waist. I pull away from her and smile. She laughs and blushes.

"Congratulations, Freddie. You've won the bet," Lucentio says. I smile and nod my head.

"Come, Sam, let's go to bed. We three are married, but you two are defeated. I was the one who won the wager, though you hit the white. And as the winner here, I say good-night," I say. I pick Sam up and carry her own bridal style. I love her and can't believe I actually tamed the terrible shrew that she used to be. It's amazing that she actually let herself be tamed. It's not that hard to tame a shrew. If you really love the person, anything can happen.

{A/N: The end! I hope you liked this story. If you haven't seen the original Shakespeare play, I suggest you see it! It's amazing and beautiful! I really love the play. Now, I will be starting a new story sometime soon. If you have any ideas, please let me know. I am open to ideas. Well, I just want to say thank you to all of the readers who actually read the entire story. I know it was difficult to understand. Shakespeare isn't easy. I can agree with that. Well, I'll be seeing you all later. Bye!}


End file.
